Beverly Hills 90210: Spinoff
by BrownHat
Summary: Forget what the 'screwed-up' writers did on the spin-off. This is what should have happened!
1. Home Is Where The Heart Is I

Dedicated to the greatest American film and television producer Aaron Spelling and the whole cast of Beverly Hills 90210.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beverly Hills 90210, if I did, this is how the show would've ended!

* * *

Chapter 1: Home Is Where The Heart Is I

_Christmas Eve…11:00pm. The pitch, black night sky hovered over the bustling city. The heavy snow covered tall sycamore trees, bright lights hung on unique architecture, and pedestrians shopping for last minute gifts happened right outside **her** window. Christmas trees and small gatherings in warm, toasted homes were common in London, except for hers'. The brisk, cold London air fogged up her windows and car. Whispers of Christmas carols could be heard from outside her window. She sat behind her dining table with a script in her hand and an untouched plate before her. She sighed heavily.  
_

She carelessly tossed the script in the bin, licked her thin lips and brushed her long black hair back. Massaging her tired mind with her hand, she closed her eyes. She dragged her feet across her dimmed apartment and wept – just wept. She regretfully watched as a family of four exchanged warm hugs and kisses outside her window. She gazed over her cell phone and without hesitation, took it and dialed the one person she knew would answer her. She sat patiently on her windowsill and waited.

"Hello?" answered a rough voice.

_His_ voice suddenly took her breath and a sudden calm ran through the veins in her body. It was the voice she wanted to hear all these years she had been away from Beverly Hills. It was the voice that understood her. It was the voice she knew would answer.

"Dyl," she muttered, her voice shaking. "It's me – it's umm its Brenda."

"Bren?" Dylan muttered under his breath.

Dylan vigilantly tossed his blanket on the floor and slowly sat up on his couch.

"Oh I'm sorry," quickly added Brenda. "I didn't mean to bother you. I was just -"

Dylan rapidly stood up in his Beverly Hills home and walked over towards his undecorated Christmas tree.

"No, not at all Bren," answered Dylan, a small smile appearing on his worn out face. "I just got done cleaning the stables. I was just about to take a power nap."

"Stables?" said Brenda. "You own a ranch now?"

Dylan laughed softly and muttered, "Yeah. I do. I'm actually kind of liking it out here on my _own_. It's actually a nice place out here in Beverly Hills."

It had been years since she had left _him_, the states, and her home. She couldn't handle the success she had in London and all that came with it anymore. She had nowhere to escape, but hearing _his_ voice for the first time in a long time made her miss _home_.

"That's great," Brenda tried to say happily, but she knew he could hear the strain in her voice.

She gazed down on her lap and shut her eyes.

"Bren?" Dylan said once more. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know," Brenda murmured back, sobbing softly. "I don't really know anymore. I didn't know who to call who would understand what I'm going through right now – but your name just kept popping up in my mind, Dylan. After all this time I've been here in London – I just never thought I'd be missing home so much."

"Well," said Dylan smoothly. "We all get homesick every now and then. Just keep your head up high Bren – I believe in you."

Even though it had been years, Brenda felt as though they were just picking up from their last conversation.

"You always believe in me," she said sweetly.

"And I always will," he muttered softly.

She smiled to herself and wiped her tears with the back of her hand. She gazed over her expensive furniture and appliances and scripts for plays. She shut her eyes and sobbed a little more.

"What's really wrong, Bren?" asked Dylan, his voice searching for an answer.

Brenda sighed and began, "I think for once, I just miss home. I miss the comfort I got from everyone back there. I miss my mom and dad and Brandon. I miss _you_."

Dylan coughed under his breath to clear his throat.

"What happened to us Dyl?" whispered Brenda. "What happened to the days where we all just hung out and laughed and loved and _lived_? Honestly, I can't even remember the last time I did any of these things, yeah know? I guess I just miss it all. Does any of that make sense at all Dyl?"

"Yeah," muttered Dylan. "It makes all the sense in the world Bren."

"Dylan," she breathed. "Are you happy?"

"Sometimes," he answered back slowly. "Not always – you?"

"No," laughed Brenda to herself, tears slowly rolling down her cheeks. "When I left for London it seemed all clear, yeah know? Conquer the world, save the world, live happily ever after, pushing myself to be the _best_ - make my parents proud. And I did."

She sniffed and brushed her hair back and said softly, "But - I somehow lost happiness through it all, Dylan."

"Okay, let me ask you something," said Dylan slowly. "What is going to make you happy Brenda?"

"It's definitely not accomplishments and power and fame - because I _have_ all of those things Dylan," answered Brenda, her voice breaking. "I – I just don't think it's enough."

"Oh well then, what is?" muttered Dylan, keeping his ear close to the phone.

"_Love_, I think," murmured Brenda smoothly, her sultry eyes gazing outside her foggy window. "And that _love _could be for a boy or girl, or a place or a way of life, or even for a family."

Dylan breathed heavily and answered, "But where you find it is up to you. So where are you going to find that _love_ Bren?"

She sighed, took a deep breath and muttered, "I think I need to go _home_."

* * *

The afternoon Beverly Hill's sunlight gave warmth to Casa Walsh. Kelly quietly hummed to herself, finishing decorating the ornaments on the colorful Christmas tree. She placed her light hands on her eighth month old baby bump. She bit her lip and smiled to the side.

"Perfect," she muttered under her breath.

Kelly moved slowly towards the warm fireplace and fixed the four stockings. Not wanting to make a sound, Brandon quietly tip-toed behind her from the backdoor. He put down the tray of cookies he held in his hands on the coffee table and took a good look at his _wife_. Brandon cautiously wrapped his arms around his pregnant wife, and gave her a surprise kiss on her cheek. She cutely giggled in his arms and turned herself around to face him. She placed her hands on his face and pressed her lean lips on his.

"You just like giving me panic attacks every five minutes don't you?" whispered Kelly, giggling.

"Very much so," answered Brandon, his grin warming her soul.

Kelly broke away from Brandon and tidied the furniture more. Brandon carelessly snatched a cookie and shoved it in his mouth.

"Bran," complained Kelly. "Those are for our guests!"

"Speaking of our _guests_," said Brandon, chocolate smeared across his chin. "When are David and Donna getting here?"

"Donna called me and said they were," but she was suddenly distracted by the smeared chocolate on Brandon's bright face.

Kelly scoffed and walked over towards Brandon and wiped the chocolate off his chin with her finger.

"What would you do without me?" whispered Kelly, licking the chocolate off her finger.

"I have no idea," muttered Brandon back, keeping his eyes on her.

They exchanged careful looks and leaned in to each other for a passionate kiss.

"You should get Tommy from Steve's and Janet's," suggested Kelly, breathing between every kiss. "I don't want him to stay there late."

"It's four o'clock," reasoned Brandon, still kissing her. "I'll get him later."

Kelly stopped herself and backed away.

"Brandon," she muttered softly. "I want the _four_ of us to spend Christmas Eve together! And Tommy still has to put the star on top of the tree! Please, Bran. It would really mean a lot to me that we all try to spend the day together!"

She held on to his warm hands and pouted. Brandon rolled his eyes sarcastically, kissed her on her forehead, and grabbed his jacket.

"Thanks honey!" called Kelly from the couch. "I really appreciate it!"

"Only for you Kel!" said Brandon, leaving the house.

* * *

DING DONG! DING DONG!

"I'll get it," shouted Kelly, hand behind her back, she dragged her feet to the front door.

DING DONG! DING DONG!

"I'm coming!" breathed Kelly, getting a hold of the knob.

She slowly swung the door open and was in complete shock when she saw familiar blond hair, round sparkling eyes, and a wide grin.

"Donna!" Kelly shrieked in joy.

"Kelly!" Donna screamed in glee.

"Oh my gosh it's you!" shouted Kelly, holding her hands.

"It's me!" answered Donna in great happiness.

They exchanged gleefully hugs and kissed each other on their cheeks.

"You told me you guys we're going to get here later," said Kelly.

"I know," apologized Donna. "But our flights got switched and a lot of complications and yeah - it doesn't matter anymore - we made it!"

"Where's David?" asked Kelly.

"He's getting Ruby and the luggage in the car," said Donna. "It might take him a while. Oh my goodness you are getting big!"

"Tell me about it," muttered Kelly, welcoming Donna in her warm home. "Here, take a seat. You must be tired."

Donna took off her pea coat and softly sat on the couch next to Kelly.

"Where's Brandon?" asked Donna.

"He went to go pick up Tommy at Steve's," explained Kelly.

"No wonder it's peacefully quiet in here," muttered Donna, giggling.

"Ah, I wish it was like this every day," laughed Kelly.

"When are you due?" asked Donna.

"Hopefully by the end of January," informed Kelly, resting her hand on her stomach. "Enough of me! How have you been! How's Japan?"

"It's been great!" said Donna, resting her head on her hand. "I've started my own clothing line business. I've opened stores mostly in every major cities in Japan! David's job has been really great for _him_ – he just got a promotion actually. And Ruby's an angel. Ruby's _great_."

"Sounds – great!" said Kelly. "It is so nice having you here. Not to be selfish but, sometimes it really sucks having my best friend live halfway around the world."

Donna fiddled with her fingers and licked her lips, avoiding eye contact with Kelly.

"Yeah," she smiled. "You know - I've actually been toying with the idea of opening a store in L.A. Who knows? Maybe L.A. is ready for me now."

"Oh that would be amazing," smiled Kelly. "Do you think David would go for it?"

Donna tilted her head to the side, melancholy in her eyes.

"Donna what's going on?" asked Kelly. "Your life seems great."

"Everything's great Kel, it is - it's just David and me," muttered Donna, checking if David had entered through the front door.

"What's wrong?" asked Kelly.

"We've just been fighting lately," explained Donna, heartbroken.

"How bad?" whispered Kelly, placing her hand on Donna's.

Donna weakly smiled and teared up and murmured, "To the point where we were separated for a while."

"I'm sorry to hear that," muttered Kelly.

"It's just hard Kel," breathed Donna, keeping her composure. "It's just hard. I miss home."

Donna brushed her tears away and said, "Enough of my sappy life; So is it going to be a girl or a boy?"

"Well," said Kelly, but was interrupted by David rushing in the front door.

"Oh!" said Kelly, startled. "David!"

She got up from the couch and wrapped her arms around her step-brother. She kissed him on his cheek and pinched them.

"It's been too long David," muttered Kelly.

"How's Silver?" asked David. "Is she feeling better?"

"She's fine now," explained Kelly. "She's resting at mom's."

"I miss you Kel!" muttered David, carrying the baby cart. "Is Brandon around?"

"He should be here soon," said Kelly. "Just leave those -"

The backdoor opened and in came Brandon with a small, brown-haired, fair skin, four year old boy in his arms. Brandon's face lightened up as he saw Donna and David. He mouthed their names gleefully, side-hugging Donna and giving David a rowdy handshake.

"He fell asleep," whispered Brandon. "I'm just going to put him in his room."

"Why don't you just show David their room," whispered Kelly.

David quietly followed Brandon up the steps and into Brenda's old room. David quietly placed the luggage on the side of the room, placed the cart on the bed and sat down, exhausted.

"So one more on the way huh?" laughed David, removing his watch. "I don't know how you do it Bran."

"It's called teamwork," answered Brandon smoothly. "I get help from Kelly all the time. She's my miracle."

"David?" asked Brandon quietly, leaning against the drawers. "It's been a while man. How's life in Asia?"

"Truthfully Bran," muttered David, massaging his head. "Donna and I have been getting into a lot of arguments lately. It feels like we're just not getting each other anymore."

"Doesn't seem like it," murmured Brandon, confused.

"Well," said David, grinning. "Everything is not what it seems. I love my life in Japan Brandon. My job is great and I feel like I can raise my family there perfectly fine. But Donna is constantly mentioning how she wants to move back _here_. Back to Beverly Hills."

"Is there something with that?" asked Brandon.

"No," said David suddenly. "Don't get me wrong now. I love Beverly Hills, but we just started our lives in Japan. Moving back here would just be a total hassle."

"I completely understand where you're coming from David," muttered Brandon. "But for a relationship to succeed, both sides have to work together to agree on things."

"I guess things aren't just working out for us anymore," said David, sighing.

"Don't say that," said Brandon. "Don't give up on your family David."

"I love Donna, Brandon," muttered David. "She's my life. But never in my life did I ever think that I would hesitate choosing Japan over her."

Brandon stared at him.

"Ruby's the only reason that we're really together," said David softly. "I just hope that's enough."

* * *

The night sky hovered over Beverly Hills. The scent of Christmas air filled everyone's home. Janet quickly ran towards Casa Walsh and fixed her hair.

"Steve!" she quietly called. "C'mon!"

Steve carefully woke up Maddie, who fell asleep in the car.

"Maddie," said Steve sweetly. "Wake up honey. We're here."

Madeline slowly but surely woke up and wrapped her arms around her father's strong neck. Steve carried her to the front door of Casa Walsh and rang the doorbell. They were both greeted by Brandon.

"Brandon!" shouted Steve, but was smacked by Janet.

"Maddie's sleeping Steve," shrieked Janet quietly. "Hi Brandon. Is Kelly around?"

"Yeah," said Brandon groggily. "I think her and Donna are in the kitchen making _stuff_."

Janet grabbed Maddie and carried her inside the toasty house. Steve, free from Maddie, embraced Brandon with all his might. Brandon, in return, gave a huge wet kiss on Steve's face.

"No Santa suit?" said Brandon disappointingly. "The kids are going to freak out if Santa's not going to be here!"

"C'mon Bran," complained Steve. "I was Santa for the past three Christmases!"

"And you did a fantastic job," muttered Brandon happily. "Good thing I keep an extra suit in the storage room!"

Steve sighed and a quick grin appeared on his face.

"How are yeah buddy?" said Brandon happily, his arm wrapped around Steve's neck.

"I'm good Bran!" answered Steve. "I have a strong feeling that my pocket's are going to be empty by the start of next year."

"Why is that?" asked Brandon.

"Maddie's starting to ask for money," whispered Steve carefully.

"Are you scared?" asked Brandon sarcastically.

"Terrified," muttered Steve, laughing alongside his best friend.

"Steve!" called David, from behind. "Hey man, how are you!"

Steve, grinning, ran from Brandon and picked up David from the ground. He kissed David on his head then picked him up again.

"David!" shouted Steve. "So good to see you! I can't believe you're a father now!"

"I missed you too!" said David, fixing his hair. "You lose some pounds? Still hitting the gym, aye?"

Steve checked himself out, grinned, and then smacked David on the head.

"Maddie's always running around," said Steve. "That's my only true workout."

Kelly, Donna and Janet entered in the living room and exchanged hugs with everyone. The happy atmosphere brightened up everybody's mood. They hadn't laughed in so long and being together definitely made it up.

"Who's ready to dig in!" shouted Kelly, motioning everyone to the dining area. "Everyone, take a seat wherever you want to!"

* * *

RING! RING! RING!

"Excuse me guys," said Brandon, moving himself away from the group to answer his call.

"Is that really necessary right now?" gritted Kelly. "We're about to eat."

"It's Dylan, Kel," muttered Brandon. "Hello?"

"Hey Bran!" shouted a familiar voice. "It's Dylan!"

"Hold up man," said Brandon cheerfully.

"Brandon," said Kelly sternly.

"It'll be really quick," argued Brandon. "Besides, I invited him here."

"What?" muttered Kelly. "He hasn't spoken to us in years. You can't just invite him here without my consent Brandon. You know my relationship with Dylan. It didn't end pretty."

"I'm sorry Kel," muttered Brandon. "Dylan's family to me."

Brandon excused himself from everyone and left the room.

"Dylan!" he shouted. "Merry Christmas, man! Where have you been? You haven't answered any of my calls. Everyone's here for Christmas Eve dinner. You can still come if you want."

Dylan sighed and said, "Yeah, I'm sorry Brandon. I left my cell at my house."

"So are you coming?" asked Brandon in a rush. "Kelly's turkey this year is actually edible."

"Kelly?" muttered Dylan. "Bran. You know Kelly and I aren't in the best of friends category right now. She might stab me with the turkey knife."

"Yeah," murmured Brandon sadly. "I know. It's just Kelly, Dylan. Don't worry too much."

Dylan laughed and cleared his throat and said, "I'll try. I have to finish some errands first."

"Okay Dyl," said Brandon. "Call me when you're on your way here."

Dylan hung up and shoved his phone in his pants. He jumped in his car and drove straight to his destination.

* * *

**Flashback:**

** Dylan breathed heavily and answered, "But where you find it is up to you. So where are you going to find that **_**love**_** Bren?"**

** She sighed, took a deep breath and muttered, "I think I need to go home."**

**"I was hoping you'd say that," muttered Dylan.**

Dylan entered the airport and looked around the vicinity. He stuffed his hands in his jean pockets and strolled around the airport. Across from him, soft familiar eyes, long dark hair, and a petite figure emerged from the crowd. His heart skipped a beat and a smile appeared on his face. He watched as Brenda made her way out of the crowd. She caught his eyes and she stopped walking. For a moment - they took their time to smile ate each other. Dylan smoothly dragged his feet towards her.

"Brenda," he muttered under his breath.

Brenda smiled and hid her face in his arms.

"It's been too long," she breathed, hiding her face in his arms.

"You're home now," he murmured softly. "Everything's going to be okay now."

"It's good to be home" she answered back.

Dylan carefully grabbed her suitcase and wrapped his arm around her, walking her out of the airport.

* * *

Here's Chapter 1! Hope you guys liked it! REVISED.


	2. Home Is Where The Heart Is II

Dedicated to the greatest American film and television producer Aaron Spelling and the whole cast of Beverly Hills 90210.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beverly Hills 90210, if I did, this is how the show would've ended!

* * *

Chapter 2: Home Is Where The Heart Is II

The smell of fresh coffee satisfied her senses as she slowly opened her eyes to the morning sun. Groggily, she sat up carefully on the bed and looked outside the window. She wistfully strolled out the room and into the kitchen, where she found Dylan McKay making breakfast.

"Why hello there Miss Maggie," laughed Dylan, smiling at her arrival.

Brenda blushing, she smiled and leaned against the kitchen counter, her arms folded across her chest.

"No one's called me that in a while," she muttered, a smile appearing on her face.

Dylan cautiously handed her a cup of coffee and said brightly, "Care for some coffee? Or has London made you forgotten what true coffee is?"

Without speaking a word, Brenda took the coffee in silence. As she reached for the mug, her hand brushed against Dylan's. His touch made her feel like she was in love again. Dylan gazed in her eyes and tried to remember the last time he looked at someone like that who wasn't Brenda. No one came to his mind.

Brenda gulped and took the mug. She sipped slowly and sighed.

"Something wrong?" asked Dylan, not keeping his eyes off of hers'.

"It's perfect," she added. "I haven't had this good of a coffee in a while. My agent always makes mine too bland."

"You know," Dylan muttered. "If you ever need good coffee – you can always come _back_ here to get some."

Brenda smiled and said, "You know I'm only here for a while, Dylan. I can't leave my work back in London."

Dylan, disappointed, dropped his head slowly. Brenda knew deep down in her heart that this was _home_. She shivered at the thought of never seeing Dylan again.

"Are you cold?" asked Dylan immediately. "Let me get you a jacket."

Dylan came back with a jacket in his arm.

"Thanks Dylan," Brenda said. "I can put it on myself."

"But I wouldn't want you to stop drinking good coffee," muttered Dylan, smiling. "Let me put it on you."

Dylan came close to Brenda and swung the jacket around her. Brenda wafted his cologne and took a deep breath. Dylan, too, smelled Brenda's fragrance and wanted to stay closer to Brenda. He felt as though he breathed life back into his heart. For some odd reason, Brenda felt safe and comfortable near Dylan. The thought of leaving his arms destroyed her. They both slowly backed away from each other, not saying a word.

"There you go," he muttered slowly.

"Thanks," she answered softly.

Neither one of them kept their eyes off each other.

"I've seen that look before," said Brenda slowly.

"It's the same one you have," he replied.

As much as it hurt Brenda, she said, "We can't go down this road again, Dylan."

"Why not?" he asked, breathing slowly.

"I think – because I don't want to ruin this feeling that's between us now," she said, smiling at his face.

"Yeah," Dylan agreed. "You're right. We're probably better off as just friends."

"Close friends," added Brenda, snuggled warmly in his jacket.

He leaned in and smiled, "The closest."

Brenda blushed again, smiling down at her feet. She couldn't help but to move herself closer to him. Suddenly, the eggs in the pan began to pop, alarming both Brenda and Dylan. Fire emerged from the eggs. Dylan quickly rushed over to the pan to turn down the heat. Brenda placed her coffee on the counter and grabbed the fire extinguisher. She had trouble working the fire extinguisher. Dylan quickly wrapped his arms around her, guiding her hands.

"You have to pull the pin first Bren," he advised. "Then – aim at the base of the fire. Ready?"

Brenda nodded her head.

"Now squeeze the lever slowly," he muttered, guiding her hand. "There you go."

The fire was put out and Dylan carefully placed the extinguisher on the ground. Both were breathing deeply, fanning away the smoke with their hand. They exchanged embarrassing looks and laughed.

"Burnt omelet for Christmas breakfast?" muttered Dylan, looking over the pan.

"I think I have a better idea," answered Brenda, smiling.

* * *

Kelly and Donna strolled down Rodeo Drive.

"Did I mention I love Beverly Hills," said Donna, checking out clothes.

"Probably like twenty times," muttered Kelly. "But who's counting, right?"

"Oh sweetie," said Donna. "You can take a seat if you want. You don't have to stand behind me the whole time. I wouldn't want you to go in labor in here."

Kelly smiled and rolled her eyes. She sat down and searched for clothes as well.

"How does this look?" asked Donna.

"It looks perfectly fabulous," answered Kelly.

"Typical best friend answer," complained Donna.

"I don't get it," said Kelly. "Why shop when you can make your own clothes?"

"Because I don't make these kinds," argued Donna, priding herself. "Since I'm only here for a little while – I need all the time in the world to shop."

"But its Christmas Donna," complained Kelly.

"True," answered Donna. "That's why we're going on a late Christmas shopping! I still need to get you yours."

"Don't even worry about it, Donna," said Kelly.

"Oh would you stop!" called Donna, dragging Kelly by the arm. "Your mood swings are getting the best of you! Now – we're going to get you some pregnant mom clothes!"

"How about we get some ice cream?" suggested Kelly.

"How about – no," answered Donna. "You need to look fabulous for Brandon."

"How about – I'm pregnant and I'm hungry," stated Kelly.

Donna cheerfully giggled and dragged Kelly out the store.

* * *

Brenda and Dylan emerged from the doors of The Peach Pit and carefully looked around.

"Wow," muttered Brenda. "This place has _changed_ since I was here. Kind of brings back memories huh?"

Dylan sighed and looked around.

"Definitely," he murmured back.

"Brenda?" called a familiar voice.

Brenda and Dylan turned around and were greeted by long time friend, Nat. Nat embraced Brenda and smiled.

"Hey!" she said. "How's it going?"

"Brenda!" he said again. "Don't ask. What are you doing here?"

"Don't ask," she laughed, exchanging looks at Dylan.

"I won't," replied Nat, holding on to his jolly soul. "It's so good to see both of you here again!"

Brenda and Dylan smiled.

"Listen," said Nat. "It's a busy morning and I have to do some cooking in the back. I'll see you two later okay? Let me get you guys the best server here!"

"Okay," answered Brenda, giggling.

"Nice to have you back," called Nat, sprinting to the kitchen.

Dylan guided Brenda to her seat and sat across from her.

"The Peach Pit," muttered Dylan. "Good choice."

"Thanks," answered Brenda.

A waiter appeared and put a menu before them.

"Merry Christmas – my name's Dixon," he said coolly. "I'll be serving you your Christmas meal – if you guys have any questions just call for Dixon."

"Look who it is," muttered Dylan. "Another Brandon."

Brenda smiled and thinned her eyes.

"So what could I get you two?" asked Dixon.

"A megaburger and a shake," said Brenda and Dylan at the same time.

They gazed at each other and let out a laugh.

"Old timers huh?" said the waiter.

"You can say that," answered Dylan.

"Would that be all?" Dixon asked.

"French fries – extra crispy," Dylan and Brenda answered together, again.

"Wow," muttered Dixon. "You guys have been here."

Brenda smiled as the waiter left their sight and giggled.

"What's with the giggles?" asked Dylan, smiling.

"I don't know," answered Brenda. "I'm just happy that's all."

"Good to hear," replied Dylan.

* * *

"Hey Bran," said Steve on the phone. "Janet and I might be late for dinner tonight. Alright – that's all. And oh yeah! I'm not wearing the suit for the thousandth time! Now I'm done – Merry Christmas bud!"

Brandon laughed at the message and run upstairs to his son's room. Brandon jumped on his son's bed, tickling every spot on his kid.

"Dad!" shrieked Tommy, giggling. "Get off of me!"

"I'm going to get you!" shouted Brandon, tickling his son. "I got you!"

Brandon threw Tommy in the air and caught him in his arms.

"Merry Christmas dad," muttered Tommy, kissing his dad on his forehead. "I love you very much!"

"Merry Christmas son," answered Brandon, kissing him back on his head. "How about we play some video games while your mom and Aunt Donna are out?"

"Yeah!" answered Tommy.

"Yeah?" said Brandon. "We can sneak out some Christmas cookies your Aunt Andrea sent from New York, too."

Brandon carried his son on his shoulders as he made his way downstairs.

* * *

"Excuse me," said David, answering his phone call. "Hello?"

"David!" said Donna. "You are not going to believe what I got you and Ruby for Christmas!"

"Not now Donna," muttered David. "I'm meeting up with some music producers. I'll see you later."

David quickly hung up the phone and sat back down.

"So how's Japan Mr. Silver?" asked one of the producers.

"It's great," said David. "Hopefully by next year I can produce some labels."

"With your experience in the business I have no doubt that you'll do great," complemented the producers.

"Thank you sir," answered David.

"Thank you everyone for coming – now go home and spend time with your families," said one of the producers. "It was great seeing all of you."

David, interested in the packet he was given about labels, stayed behind.

"You should head home," suggested one of the producers.

"I will but –" David stopped himself to give this person a hug.

"Valerie Malone," muttered David.

"David Silver," Valerie said back, smiling. "What in the world are you doing here?"

"Just in town for Christmas," answered David.

"Thanks for the call," said Valerie sarcastically.

"You should come by Casa Walsh for dinner," said David. "I'll bring you as a guest."

A smile appeared on Valerie's face as she left the building with David.

* * *

"That was great," muttered Brenda, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

Nat passed by and placed his hands on his hips.

"How was it?" asked Nat.

"Fantastic," answered Dylan.

"I think I just might have to pack you in my suitcase when I go back to London," answered Brenda, smiling.

"Oh," replied Nat. "London can't handle me!"

The three of them laughed out loud. Nat quickly pulled Dixon by his neck and wrapped his arm around him.

"How was this scrub?" asked Nat joyously.

"Pretty good server," said Dylan.

"Yeah," added Brenda. "Not as good as Laverne though!"

Brenda winked at Nat and giggled.

"Who's Laverne?" asked Dixon.

"The best waitress ever to have stepped in Peach Pit," answered Nat. "Now go and finish those tables over there."

"Alright Sir," answered Dixon.

"How many times do I have to say it's Nat!" he called out. "Boy reminds me of your brother. He's hard-headed, but that kid has a nice soul and a big heart."

"Who?" said Brenda, laughing. "Brandon? Haha."

"Speaking of Brandon," said Nat. "You missed him this morning!"

"I actually want to stop by Brandon's for tonight," said Brenda.

Dylan looked away.

"Well tell him I said Merry Christmas!" said Nat. "And if you ever need anything Bren, you know where to go."

"Thanks Nat," said Brenda, hugging Nat. "Merry Christmas to you!"

"See you later Dylan," called out Nat.

"Merry Christmas," answered Dylan.

Brenda sat back down on her seat and looked at Dylan.

"How about it Dyl?" suggested Brenda. "Ready to have more fun?"

Dylan looked up and smiled in agreement.

* * *

SHORT CHAPTER, but the next one will be worth reading! Stay Tuned!


	3. Christmas Homecoming

Dedicated to the greatest American film and television producer Aaron Spelling and the whole cast of Beverly Hills 90210.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beverly Hills 90210, if I did, this is how the show would've ended!

* * *

Chapter 3: Christmas Homecoming

Donna kicked the oven door shut with her foot as she held the massive brown turkey in her hands. She made her way towards the prepared dining table where Kelly finished setting up the rest of the dishes.

"Thank you so much for getting that for me Donna," thanked Kelly, tidying the table.

"Oh no problem sweetie," said Donna sweetly, putting her hands on her hips.

She had a worried look on her face as she stared at the door every second. Kelly caught her best friend's worried eyes and slowly walked over towards her.

"_He'll_ be here soon," comforted Kelly, placing her hand on Donna's cheek. "He probably got some beer for the guys to drink later. You know David - coming in the door with surprises."

Ding Dong! Brandon and Tommy swiftly opened the front door. The person who stood behind the door petrified both Kelly and Donna.

"Like that _one_?" muttered Donna nervously.

David carefully walked the sophisticated Valerie Malone into the warm house. Valerie's blond hair fell on her shoulders as she smiled from ear to ear.

"Val!" called out Brandon, embracing his long childhood friend. "It's so good to see you! How yeah been?"

Valerie squeezed Brandon as she too had missed him. Being in the house brought back many memories.

"I've been good," she answered softly. "I got here a few days ago actually – I'm a music producer now, so I work with music labels and important people. We had a meeting today and it looks like I'm going to be stuck in Beverly Hills for a while."

"You got a place to stay?" asked Brandon.

The idea of Valerie staying at Casa Walsh alarmed Kelly.

"I do actually," replied Valerie. "I rented an apartment not too far from here."

Kelly sighed in relief and rubbed her tummy.

"If you ever need a place to stay," suggested Brandon. "You know where to go."

Valerie winked at him and then bent down so that she and Tommy were the same height.

"How's my favorite nephew?" she muttered to him, kissing his nose.

"Great Aunt Val!" replied Tommy.

"Ugh," murmured Valerie, a smile appearing on her face. "Don't call me Aunt Valerie. Makes me feel old - like your dad! Call me Val – okay?"

"Okay – Val!" said Tommy cutely.

"Oh you are so cute," squeaked Valerie, pinching Tommy's cheeks. "That is why I got you _this_."

Valerie secretly handed a hundred dollar bill to Tommy. She winked at him and kissed him on his nose again.

"Thanks Aunt V – I mean Val!" shouted Tommy in glee. "You're the best!"

"Of course I am," she muttered haughtily to herself. "Now go put your present under your pillow and use it wisely!"

She watched as Tommy ran to the living room.

"What did you give him Val?" asked Brandon suspiciously. "It better not be condoms Val. He's too young."

"Don't get your granny panties in a twist Bran," answered Valerie spitefully. "It was just money."

David chuckled as he watched Brandon leave their sight.

"You want me to get your coat Val?" offered David.

"Thanks," she said, handing over her coat. "Feels good to be back doesn't it?"

"Sure does," agreed David, leaning in.

David and Valerie exchanged warm smiles. She gazed in his eyes as he leaned in closer. He quickly pressed his lips on hers and kept them there. Valerie – confused, shut her eyes and kissed him back. They both leaned back away from each other and took a deep breath.

"What just happened?" muttered Valerie, perplexed.

"I love you Val," murmured David.

* * *

Kelly made her way to the back porch and where she found Donna holding Ruby. Kelly slowly strolled towards them and sat down.

"C'mon Donna," whispered Kelly. "It's just Val."

"It's just _Val_?" repeated Donna. "If you don't remember Kelly – Val was in a relationship with my _husband_."

"So what Donna?" replied Kelly. "That happened a long time ago. It's probably just a coincidence that they both showed up at the same time here."

Donna sighed and rocked her baby back and forth.

"If you ask me really," began Kelly. "I'm not surprised if Brandon invited her here."

"What do you mean?" asked Donna, staring at Kelly.

"Brandon's just been doing a lot of things behind my back lately," answered Kelly. "He invites Dylan without my consent – now Valerie shows up here. It's like he's inviting all my past nightmares. I mean who's next?"

Donna and Kelly exchanged melancholy looks.

"You know what though," muttered Kelly. "I don't care who's going to walk past the front door next – because it's Christmas and I'm going to be happy because it's Christmas. I am not going to let one stupid person ruin my night! And neither should it bother you Donna! It's your first Christmas back! I don't want to see you sad."

"You're right Kel," muttered Donna, smiling at Ruby. "I just need to put a strong face when I get in there."

"I'll be standing alongside you honey," comforted Kelly, helping Donna up.

Donna and Kelly made their way back into the kitchen where they found Valerie by herself, looking at frames on the wall.

"Valerie?" muttered Kelly.

Valerie slowly turned around and a weak smile appeared on her face. She folded her arms across her chest and smiled at Donna.

"Come here you," said Kelly sweetly. "Give me a hug!"

Kelly cutely walked over to Valerie and embraced her. Valerie smiled and wrapped her arms around Kelly. Kelly motioned her hand for Donna to come towards them. Donna rolled her eyes and dragged her heels across the room.

"Val," Donna muttered.

"Donna," Valerie said proudly. "No hug?"

Donna smiled and let out a little giggle and embraced Valerie. Valerie, knowing what happened moments ago, hugged Donna.

* * *

"Ho! Ho! Ho!" coughed Steve, emerging from the front door.

"Hey Uncle Steve!" said Tommy happily.

"I'm not your Uncle Steve," said Steve nervously. "I'm Santa Clause! Tell 'em Brandon! If that's your name!"

Brandon, nervously smiled and looked at his son.

"That's Santa Tommy," explained Brandon.

Tommy reached for Steve's fake beard and pulled it off. Janet and Maddie walked pass him and stood in the foyer.

"I told you Tommy wasn't going to get fooled dad," spat Maddie.

"It's okay," said Tommy. "Aunt Val – I mean Val broke the news to me."

"Val?" said Steve and Janet. "News?"

"Yeah," said Tommy. "She's somewhere around the house. And that Santa's not real."

"Sorry you had to find out like this," whispered Janet.

"It's okay," said Tommy, shrugging his small shoulders. "I got over it pretty quickly. Hey Maddie – you want to put the presents under the tree?"

"Yeah!" agreed Maddie, running behind Tommy.

"Be careful," said Janet.

"I was so heartbroken when I found out Santa wasn't real," sighed Janet. "How in the world did your kid take it so calmly?"

"Val gave him more money," explained Brandon. "Listen – Steve you can change upstairs and when you're done, help me with the grill outside okay?"

"Yeah Bran," said Steve.

Steve sighed in a disappointment as he took off his Santa hat. Janet stood up and caressed her husband's face.

"You tried baby," muttered Janet.

"I was really hoping that they were going to like this Santa suit this year," sighed Steve. "I wore the suit for nothing."

He dropped his head in surrender.

"Maybe you can wear the hat for me later," whispered Janet seductively. "Just the _hat_."

A wide grin appeared on Steve's pink face. Janet winked at him as she left his sight. Steve quickly ran upstairs and ran to the bathroom. He whistled a few Christmas carols as he began to strip. The shower curtains swayed to the side as he was in his boxers. Valerie, a towel around her body, startled Steve.

"Aah!" they both shrieked.

"Steve!" shouted Valerie, dropping her towel. "What are you doing in here?"

"Me?" whispered Steve, covering his upper body. "What are you doing in here?"

"I was here first," she said.

Steve's eyes widened as he stared at her nakedness. She barely realized that she had nothing covering her. She quickly bent down to grab her towel and slipped off the tub. Steve quickly caught her and both fell on the ground with a thud.

"Well how was I supposed to know that the bathroom door wasn't locked?" argued Steve.

"Well I'm sorry!" muttered Valerie, picking up her towel. "God, this is so embarrassing."

"At least it's safe to say you still got your figure," muttered Steve.

"Oh shut up Sanders," snapped Valerie, fixing herself. "If you excuse me, I'm going to change."

She lifted her head high and walked over towards the door.

"Oh," she whispered turning around. "Nice boxers. Scooby – Doo? How old are you again?"

"Hey!" Steve said, covering his lower half. "Janet got these for me!"

"Cute," said Valerie, as she left the room.

Steve breathed heavily as he heard the door shut. He quickly changed and sprinted down the stairs.

* * *

Valerie haughtily strolled down the steps and made her way into the dining room, where she found everyone content. She exchanged guilty looks with Steve, then David. She shook it away and put a smile on her face. David watched Valerie regretfully as he kissed Donna on the cheek.

"Guess who I caught walking in the front door?" Valerie said aloud, catching everyone's attention. "Miss Andrea Zuckerman from New York just got in."

Andrea smiled wildly as she was welcomed by everyone.

"What are you doing in Beverly Hills Andrea?" asked Steve from across the table.

"Well – I was sent here to do a project for New York Times," explained Andrea. "My flight got delayed and I'm spending Christmas here. Hannah and Jesse are back at New York and I should be going home by tomorrow."

Andrea gleefully smiled at everyone. Nothing had changed about her.

"I was just going to stop by here," said Andrea. "I knew that Brandon and Kelly were going to be here - so I was just going to stop by. I did not know everyone was here though!"

"Aren't you glad you stopped by?" said Donna.

"Of course," said Andrea. "I didn't even know we were having a reunion!"

"Me too," muttered Kelly - so that Donna was the only one who could hear what she said. "Well since you're here already, why don't you grab a seat?"

"Thanks Kel," said Andrea. "Here – I brought some extra cookies that Hannah and I baked."

"Thank you," said Kelly, placing the plate down. "I was wondering where all the cookies that you sent went."

Tommy and Brandon exchanged guilty looks and chuckled quietly.

"I don't know about you guys – but I'm starving!" said David.

"Same here," chirped Donna, pursing her lips - waiting for a kiss from David.

David - ignoring Donna, quickly sat down on his seat. Donna bit her lip and exchanged looks with Kelly.

"Let's dig in!" said Brandon cheerfully.

"And open the presents too!" added Maddie and Tommy.

"After dinner," said Janet.

"Oh man," complained Steve.

Everyone around him stared at him for a while and then laughed out loud. Kelly bit her lip and smiled at the scene. The perfect Christmas dinner she thought. As everyone filled their seats – Brandon stood up at the head of the table with a glass in his hand.

"Before we demolish the wonderful food our ladies prepared for us – I would like to say something really quickly," muttered Brandon. "I know –"

**DING DONG! DING DONG!**

"What the hell?" muttered Valerie.

Everyone's heads turned around to face the front door.

"I'll get it," said Valerie, walking towards the front door. "You guys stay seated I'll get it."

Everyone watch cautiously to who might be the person behind the wooden door.

* * *

Valerie slowly swung the door opened. Kelly carefully watched Valerie's reaction as Valerie leaped to this particular person.

"Dylan!" called Valerie. "Wow – look at you!"

"Val," muttered Dylan. "What a surprise."

For some reason Kelly knew that Dylan would be appearing soon. First of all, because Brandon invited him, second, she had inkling, and third, she wanted to see him personally. She didn't feel stressed or at an awkward state at all. She watched Dylan coolly stroll in the house. Kelly was hoping that Valerie was going to close the door, but she didn't. Kelly looked up again to only see the biggest surprise she has ever gotten on Christmas day.

"**_Brenda_**!" shouted Valerie, embracing her childhood friend. "Oh my God you look great! Why haven't you called me? It's been forever!"

Hearing the name _Brenda _sent shivers down Kelly's spine. She hadn't talked to Brenda in years, none of them really – except for Brandon. But it had been a long time since the name _Brenda_ was mentioned in the house.

"Val!" screamed Brenda, kissing her friend on the cheek. "You look great!"

Valerie welcomed Brenda in with a smile on her face. Brenda, shocking everyone, smiled nervously. She caught Brandon's eyes first and smiled. She knew then that Brandon had welcomed her home. Brandon, teary eyed, rose his glass in the air and smiled at his twin. Valerie handed Brenda a glass. Brenda stood next to Dylan as everyone kept their eyes on her – not saying a word.

"To my twin sister – Brenda," muttered Brandon happily. "Welcome home sis and Merry Christmas!"

Everyone rose their glasses in the air – Kelly hesitantly rose her glass.

"It's good to be home Brandon," she smiled, raising her glass. "Merry Christmas everyone!"

* * *

GET READY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! Lots and lots of drama!


	4. Brenda's Back

Dedicated to the greatest American film and television producer Aaron Spelling and the whole cast of Beverly Hills 90210.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beverly Hills 90210, if I did, this is how the show would've ended!

* * *

Chapter 4: Brenda's Back

He bluntly rested his hand on his twin sister's shoulder as he sat down beside her. Brenda tilted her head towards Brandon and let out a small smile. He, too, warmly smiled back. She rubbed her arms and gazed up at the stars. Her smile made him chuckle.

Brenda sighed, faced Brandon and muttered, "Now this is _home_."

Brandon chuckled and interlocked his hands saying, "I guess that's why I came back, too. Washington was nice – but it wasn't home."

"I could say the same thing about London," softly laughed Brenda. "You'd figure after fourteen years in London – I would've never seen myself back here sitting with you."

Brenda smiled at Brandon and sipped on her glass of wine.

"You have no idea how great it is to be back in Beverly Hills," breathed Brenda. "You know I've been thinking – we've been through a lot together these past years."

"Ah," spat Brandon sarcastically. "It's been a piece of cake, Bren."

"Maybe for you Mr. Confident," snapped Brenda, keeping her head high, smiling. "Mr. I've Got It Wired."

"C'mon Bren," said Brandon, nudging her. "When we first moved here – I was pretty spooked."

Brenda smiled to the side and said, "That's not what I remember."

Brandon laughed as Brenda recalled their first night in Beverly Hills. Brandon scratched the back of his head and smiled weakly.

"Yes I was always a sage," chirped Brandon, winking at his twin. "Even as a wee young laddy."

"You know what else you are Bran?" added Brenda.

Brandon's mouth opened a little bit and he raised his eyebrows.

"Aha!" laughed Brandon. "If you can't say anything nice – don't say anything at all!"

Brenda looked at him and smiled, "No – seriously Brandon."

"Okay Bren," said Brandon. "What else am I?"

"No matter how far we were from each other, no matter how much we fought, no matter how much we disagreed on things, and no matter what crazy things I've done," began Brenda. "You were always there for me and I'll never forget it."

Brandon fiddled with his fingers and looked at Brenda.

"It's just you and me against the world, Bren," murmured Brenda. "It always has been and it always will be."

Brenda kindly smiled.

"You really are my _best friend_, Brandon," muttered Brenda nicely.

"Well I hope I always will be," replied Brandon, smiling.

Brandon put his arm around Brenda and embraced her. Brenda leaned in and hugged her twin back.

"Let's go back inside," suggested Brandon. "People will think that I'm stealing you away from them – like Dylan."

Brenda moved away from Brandon.

"It's not like that," answered Brenda defensively.

"Yet," added Brandon. "Just be careful Brenda. You know how you get weak-kneed at the sight of him."

"I know Brandon," said Brenda, getting up. "I'm a big girl. I can handle it."

* * *

Dylan coolly leaned against the wall, staring outside the window. He rubbed his chin as he thought about Brenda. He felt someone's presence behind him and he turned around.

"Hi," said Kelly sternly. "Can we talk?"

"I don't see why not," muttered Dylan, staring her down.

Kelly walked over towards him and sighed.

"Feels like old times don't it?" said Kelly softly. "Me and you – fighting."

"Kel," muttered Dylan, taking a deep breath.

"No, Dylan stop," interrupted Kelly. "I just want you to know that I'm sorry. What happened between you and me and that other chick happened a long time ago. I guess I never let it go until now. I'm sorry for holding a grudge against you."

"Me too," replied Dylan. "With you married to Brandon – being pregnant and having a child, I think it's safe to say we can put it behind us now."

"Totally," said Kelly, smiling. "I'll see you later Dylan. Don't be a stranger?"

She reached for his cheek and kissed him. Old feelings began to stir in her system. She backed away and smiled.

"I'll talk to you later," she said. "I'm going to put Tommy to bed."

"I'd be happy to help," offered Dylan. "Besides – I miss that little booger."

Dylan cautiously walked Kelly up the steps with Tommy in his arms. They walked into Tommy's bedroom and placed him on his bed. Kelly stood behind Dylan as she watched him tuck in her son. Kelly happily watched as she saw him kiss her son on his forehead.

"Thanks Dylan," whispered Kelly. "Really means a lot."

"Don't sweat it Kel," replied Dylan.

* * *

Brenda, Steve, Brandon, Donna, Andrea and Janet sat around in the living room. They were telling stories of how their lives had been and how shocked they were to see Brenda back.

"You guys have no idea how much I've missed you guys and this house," said Brenda sincerely.

"I think this house just has too much memories built in it," laughed Brandon.

"Like the one today," chirped Donna. "Plus – look at the mess we did."

They all gazed around the dirty room. Christmas wrappings were on the floor and leftovers and silverware were everywhere.

"What a good day huh?" said Steve, his arms around Janet.

"I think we're going to head home," spoke Janet quietly. "Maddie fell asleep and it's late."

"Yeah," said Steve. "She's drooling too."

The room laughed and watched as Maddie drooled on her father.

"Okay," Brandon said. "Thanks for coming."

Brandon hugged Steve and Janet and walked them out the door. Brenda handed Ruby back to Donna.

"She is too cute," whispered Brenda. "Too bad she fell asleep on me. I wanted to play with her."

Donna giggled and caressed her baby.

"Yeah," added Donna. "She's tired – it's been a long day."

"It has been," said Brenda. "For a lot of us."

Donna smiled and muttered, "It was great catching up with you Brenda. I can't remember the last time we talked like this."

"You know my number," added Brenda.

"I'm going to put Ruby back in her crib and I'll be back," whispered Donna, heading up the steps. "Excuse me."

Donna made her way up the stairs and on the second floor. She stopped dead in her tracks as she overhead David and Valerie in their room.

"David this isn't right," argued Valerie. "That _kiss_ was a mistake."

David pulled Valerie by the arm and kissed her again.

"I love you Val," said David. "And I mean it."

"David," muttered Valerie. "This isn't fair for any of us – especially for Donna and Ruby. I think we should head down before people start wondering where we are."

Valerie backed away from him as she wiped her mouth. David pulled her back and pressed his lips on her again.

"What in the world," muttered a perplexed Donna.

Donna, confused, walked in the room. Speechless and filled with mixed emotions – she pulled Valerie by the hair and threw her out the room.

"You're hurting me Donna!" shouted Valerie. "Let go of me!"

"Get out!" shrieked Donna, holding her baby close. "Get out, bitch!"

Donna smacked Valerie across the face and said, "That's for kissing my husband."

This time, Donna punched Valerie straight in the nose and shrieked, "And that's for being a bitch!"

"Donna!" called out David.

Donna turned around and smacked David across his face. She was filled with fury and anger.

"You get out too," she said sternly.

"Donna," muttered David.

"Get out!" shrieked Donna, punching David on his chest. "Get out!"

Kelly and Dylan, stepping out of Tommy's room arrived at the scene.

"You are lucky you have a baby in your arms," scoffed Valerie, ready to attack.

"Take Val out of here Dylan," demanded Kelly. "Go!"

Dylan took Valerie and helped her down stairs. Brenda rushed upstairs to the room where she found Kelly and Donna crying. Brenda stepped in the room and shut the door behind her. Donna fell on the bed, tears flowing down her cheeks. She held Ruby in her arms as she wept. Kelly placed Donna's head on her shoulder as Brenda held Donna's hand.

"It's okay honey," whispered Kelly, comforting Donna.

"You'll get through this," added Brenda.

"No I won't," whimpered Donna. "He kissed her guys – He kissed Val."

Brenda and Kelly exchanged worried looks with each other.

"We're here for you Donna," informed Brenda. "Go ahead, cry. It's okay."

* * *

Dylan, Valerie and David were met by Brandon and Andrea who overheard the shouting.

"What the hell happened up there?" asked Brandon, watching Valerie put on her jacket.

"Yeah," added Andrea. "Is everything okay?"

Valerie walked up to David and whipped her hand across his face. She breathed deeply and used her other hand to smack him across his face.

"Valerie," muttered David.

"No – David," demanded Valerie. "Stay away from me. Andrea, do you think you can drive me home? You can spend the night if you want."

"Okay Val," answered Andrea, grabbing her purse. "Thanks for the food Brandon – I'll talk to you when I get back to New York. Bye everyone."

Andrea followed Valerie out the door and out of everyone's sight.

"What the hell did you do David?" asked Dylan.

"I kissed Val!" confessed David. "I kissed her – because I love her."

"David," muttered Dylan.

"Don't give me that look Dylan," David spat. "I'm going out for some fresh air. I'll be back."

David grabbed his coat and slammed the door behind him.

Dylan and Brandon walked towards the kitchen and poured some drinks.

"I guess it's just you and me B," muttered Dylan, raising his glass.

"I guess so," agreed Brandon. "Merry Christmas buddy."

"Merry Christmas Bran," said Dylan.

* * *

As soon as Donna fell asleep with Ruby in her arms, Kelly and Brenda stepped out the room.

"Kelly," whispered Brenda.

"Yeah?" replied Kelly.

Brenda walked up to her and gave her a warm hug.

"We never got to properly say hi to each other," muttered Brenda.

"Listen," said Kelly softly. "I was thinking – we should spend some more time with each other. I mean, it's been too long. Last time you saw Tommy was when he was a baby."

"I know," breathed Brenda. "And you know what – I was thinking we've wasted a lot of time over the last couple of years – yeah know?"

Kelly smiled and said, "Yeah I know – so what do you say we stop wasting it and get back to where we were?"

Brenda chuckled and said, "Sounds great – my only question is what are we still doing here whispering to each other?"

"You're right," laughed Kelly. "Let's go downstairs and see what everyone's up to."

"If anyone is still left downstairs," laughed Brenda.

Brenda smiled and happily walked Kelly down the steps and into the kitchen – where they found Brandon and Dylan drinking. Brenda and Kelly exchanged looks and sat across from the boys.

"What is this?" said Kelly. "Late night drinking?"

"It is what it is," muttered Brandon, kissing Kelly on her forehead. "Would you like to have a drink honey?"

"Brandon," said Kelly, staring her husband down.

"Some hot chocolate," laughed Brandon. "What did you think I meant?"

"You are something else," laughed Kelly, smacking Brandon on his chest. "Yes – I would like to have some please."

"Me too Bran," added Brenda.

Brenda and Dylan giggled as they watched Brandon wrap his arms around Kelly. Brandon passed the hot cup of chocolate to Brenda and Kelly. The four friends rested comfortably around each other, recalling memories from the past. Brandon pulled out mistletoe and hung it above him and Kelly.

"Oh Kelly," said Brandon, kissing her neck. "Check it out."

Kelly gazed up and smiled.

"Well aren't you smooth Mr. Brandon Walsh," she said cutely. "Come here."

She leaned in against him and kissed him passionately. Brandon kissed her back and closed his eyes.

"We'll be just leaving," murmured Brenda, getting up. "Don't mind us at all."

"Mhm," said Brandon, waving both Dylan and Brenda away while keeping his lips on her.

"Don't forget to shut the door," added Kelly, still kissing Brandon.

* * *

Dylan and Brenda drove into the McKay Ranch and parked the car in front of the house. Dylan walked Brenda inside the house and closed the door behind him. As soon as he turned on the lights, Brenda's jaw dropped at the sight of the place.

"Dylan," she muttered, getting teary-eyed.

The whole house was decorated with vivid colors. Dylan had done it for Brenda. She turned around and hugged Dylan.

"It's beautiful," she breathed. "Did you do this?"

"Yeah," confessed Dylan, following Brenda to the living room.

"Dylan," she muttered. "I've been thinking –"

Dylan pulled Brenda closer to him and placed his lips on hers'. Brenda kissed him back passionately, wrapping her arms around his neck. Dylan lifted her off the ground and moved upstairs to his bedroom. They stripped each others' clothes off and fell on the bed.

"Don't you think we're moving a little too fast?" said Brenda, feeling Dylan's lean lips pressing on her neck.

"Not at all, Bren," muttered Dylan. "I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't love you."

He stopped kissing her and gazed in her sultry eyes. He traced her face with his finger and smiled. Brenda glared at him and smiled.

"I love you too," she confessed, kissing him. "I love you Dylan McKay."

A smile appeared on Dylan's face as he leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

Next chapter - everyone's feelings for each other will be revealed! Stay tuned - big things are going to happen soon!


	5. Love Hurts

Dedicated to the greatest American film and television producer Aaron Spelling and the whole cast of Beverly Hills 90210.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beverly Hills 90210, if I did, this is how the show would've ended!

* * *

Chapter 5: Love Hurts

She felt Dylan's fingertips slowly trailing down her spine. He walked his fingers up and down her bare back. Dylan watched her as she lay beside him, breathing slowly. Brenda smiled and slowly opened her tired eyes. Dylan leaned in and softly kissed her neck.

"Mmm," muttered Brenda, feeling his soft lips touch her smooth skin.

She turned herself around to face a shirtless Dylan. She held his kind face and kissed him. Brenda bit her lip and played with Dylan's hair.

"I could get used to this every morning yeah know," muttered Dylan, watching Brenda's eyes.

"Same here," added Brenda, sighing at the thought of leaving Dylan's side.

"Then why not just stay here Bren?" suggested Dylan.

Brenda licked her lips, took a deep breath and murmured, "It's not that easy Dylan – you know that."

"Then we'll make it work Bren," quickly added Dylan.

Brenda sat up and looked away. Dylan rested his head on her back and wrapped his strong arms around her.

"I love you Bren," sighed Dylan, closing his eyes. "I love you so much it hurts."

Brenda let out a tear.

"Please don't do this Dylan," she pleaded, getting up off the bed.

She stood against his windows, bed sheets wrapped around her small figure.

"Do what Brenda?" argued Dylan. "Tell you the truth! Because that's the truth Brenda – I love you."

"You're making me feel _guilty_ Dylan!" she shouted back, tears rolling down her eyes.

"Well what do you want me to do Brenda? Huh?" shouted Dylan. "Lie to yeah? Cause you know I can never do that!"

"No Dylan!" she cried.

"I make love to you and you don't expect me to say I love you the next day?" murmured Dylan, choking on his words.

Brenda wept harder.

"That's it Dylan," she cried. "Maybe sleeping with you was a _mistake_."

"So I make love to you and – all you're going to do is pack up and hop off to London, is that it?" argued Dylan.

"Dylan – no," wept Brenda. "I love you – I do. But I came back to Beverly Hills because I –"

"You what?" interrupted Dylan. "…because you miss home? Bullshit Brenda! We both know you just didn't come back because you missed home. You came home because there was a void in your heart that was missing! And you know deep down in your heart that that missing piece is us. Don't you want _us_? Don't you want us to be together?"

Brenda cried and muttered, "I don't know what I want anymore."

"What do you want?" shouted Dylan.

"It's not that easy Dylan!" argued Brenda. "You can't expect me to fall weak on my knees, falling in your arms and giving you my heart all over again after almost fourteen years without seeing you!"

Dylan couldn't bear to look in her eyes anymore.

"I love you Dylan," she muttered, taking deep breaths. "I always will. But I can't do _this_. There is so much going on in my life – I, I just need some time for me."

Dylan got off the bed without a word and slowly left the room.

"Please don't hate me Dylan," she cried, stopping Dylan at the door.

"I could never hate you Bren," he muttered, keeping his eyes away from her. "I'm – I'm going outside for some air."

* * *

Kelly kindly brought Tommy his plate of waffles and a glass of milk. She placed it before him and kissed his soft brown hair.

"What's for breakfast mom?" asked Tommy, jumping on his seat.

"Waffles," answered Kelly.

Tommy smiled from ear to ear.

"Eat up Tommy," she chirped happily. "There's a smiley face on it – you see?"

A hungry and anxious Tommy ignored his mother and quickly stabbed his waffles like a savage.

"Boy are you hungry," snapped Kelly, chuckling.

Brandon smoothly swept around Kelly and kissed her on her lips. He brushed his son's head and sipped on a cup of coffee.

"Good morning family!" Brandon said happily.

"Aren't you in a happy mood," replied Kelly.

"What are you talking about?" laughed Brandon. "I'm always in a happy mood. Totally off topic but – did you hear David come in last night?"

"No," answered Kelly, resting her hand on her stomach. "I didn't."

"He probably went to Val's place," snapped Donna from behind.

"Don't say that," replied Kelly. "Let's not hope for the worst."

"Have some waffles Aunt Donna," offered Tommy. "They always make me feel better!"

"Thanks honey," said Donna.

Donna fixed Ruby and sat down next to Tommy.

"Well," said Brandon. "He took my car."

"No he didn't?" asked a shocked Kelly. "Are you sure he didn't come in last night?"

"Positive," said Brandon. "I would've heard him come in."

They all had worried looks on their faces. Tommy reached for the remote and turned on the TV.

"Tommy," said Kelly. "You're eating – turn off the TV."

"Hold that thought," interrupted Brandon, turning up the volume. "Look who it is."

Kelly and Donna turned their heads around to look at the TV. A car wreck was featuring on the news.

"The man in the stolen vehicle has been identified," the news lady reported. "David Silver has been reported guilty of grand theft auto. He was reported to be drunk driving. He has been taken to the hospital."

All their faces fell. They traded worried looks and leaned in closer to the screen.

"What's wrong with Uncle David ma?" asked Tommy.

"Nothing sweetie," answered Kelly. "Go to the living room and you can finish your breakfast there okay?"

"Okay," replied Tommy, taking his plate.

As soon as Tommy left their sight, they all turned to each other.

"Do you think he's alright?" asked Kelly.

"Well let's find out," muttered Brandon. "I'm going to call a cab."

"I'll drop off Tommy at Steve's and I'll head over as soon as possible," added Kelly. "Donna?"

Donna, carelessly looked up and said, "I'll go with Brandon."

The three did their duties and left the house.

* * *

Brenda waited on the sofa, resting her head on her hand. She was startled as she heard the door open. She looked up to see Kelly and Dylan strolling in.

"Kelly," Brenda muttered, getting up off her seat.

"Brenda," said Kelly, worried.

"What is it?" asked Brenda. "What's wrong?"

"David's in the hospital," breathed Kelly. "It's bad Brenda – it's really, really bad."

Brenda, taken back, held her breath and grabbed her jacket.

"I'm going to the hospital right now," informed Kelly. "Do you just want to catch a ride with me? Or are you and Dylan?"

"No," answered Brenda. "I'll go with you."

"I'll follow behind," muttered Dylan.

Kelly followed behind Brenda and the three of them were off to the hospital.

* * *

"Excuse me doc," said Brandon, alongside Donna. "But do you know what room David Silver is in?"

"Yes," he just got out of surgery a couple of hours ago," said the doctor. "His room is to your right. Are you guys family and friends?"

"I'm his wife," answered Donna. "He didn't come home last night and we found out about his accident this morning on the news."

"Well," said the doctor. "I'm sorry to say that after he recovers, he will have to go to court due to car theft."

"Actually," said Brandon. "That's my car and I let him borrow it. So no harm towards David?"

"I don't know about that," said the doctor. "You're going to have to handle that business with those cops over there."

Brandon looked over his shoulders and left Donna to speak with them.

"May I see him?" asked Donna.

"Sure," said the doctor. "But mind you – there's someone in the room already."

"Thank you," said Donna.

Donna held Ruby in her hands and slowly walked in David's room. She found Valerie sitting beside David, her head resting on his chest. Valerie turned around and let go of David's hand.

"Donna," said Valerie suddenly. "I didn't know you were coming? I mean – after what happened last night, I thought you were never going to speak to each other."

Donna laughed to herself and opened the door.

"Our relationship might be hurting," began Donna. "But I'm still his wife Val. And I'm not giving up on our marriage."

"He doesn't love you anymore Donna," said Valerie, getting up.

"I don't believe you," interrupted Donna. "Now I highly suggest you get out – before I do it myself."

"Fair enough," said Valerie sternly. "I'm out."

Donna closed the door behind Valerie as she left. She stared at her husband, beaten and bruised. David was hurt, and he was hurt badly. Donna held back her tears and bit her lip. She moved closer to his bedside and placed her hand on his.

"Baby," she muttered, her voice breaking apart. "Squeeze my hand if you can hear my voice. Okay?"

She cried to herself and held on to his hand – but David didn't move.

"David?" she said once more. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not being enough for you."

She sat down in Valerie's seat and wept.

"I don't know where our marriage went wrong," began Donna. "But – I'm willing to fight for our marriage if you are. I love you David. Just please, please wake up."

David didn't move a muscle.

"Please wake up," she begged once more. "If not for me – for Ruby. She misses you."

Donna cried as she saw her husband lie before her, still.

* * *

"How do you think he's doing?" asked Brenda to Kelly.

"I don't know," answered Kelly. "As far as I'm concerned – his accident was pretty bad. Donna's with him right now."

Brenda breathed heavily and sat down next to Kelly.

"How are you Kel?" asked Brenda. "This must be a lot of stress on you. I'm not a doctor or anything but I don't think stress is good for a pregnant woman."

"Don't worry about me," added Kelly. "I'm fine – trust me."

Brenda smiled and stroked Kelly's hair. Brenda looked down at her lap and bit her lip. She kept looking up to see what Dylan was up to. Kelly caught her eyes and turned herself to face Brenda.

"You know you can always tell me anything Brenda," said Kelly suddenly.

Brenda, suddenly giving her attention to Kelly, sat straight up and sighed.

"What are you talking about?" said Brenda.

"I'm talking about you and Dylan," explained Kelly. "I know something happened. I can feel it."

Brenda looked up at Dylan again and away.

"We got in an argument," explained Brenda. "It was about us being _us_ again."

"What did you say?" asked Kelly.

"I told him I wasn't ready," added Brenda. "Am I stupid for saying that?"

"Of course not," comforted Kelly. "You have every right to say what you want to say. Do you love him?"

Brenda nodded her head.

"Your feelings are yours," said Kelly. "I'm sure if Dylan loves you back, he'll wait for you."

* * *

Donna and the rest of the gang sat around David's hospital room. They all watched cautiously at was happening. Donna, keeping her hand tight on David's hand, kept on weeping.

"David needs to wake up," whispered Brenda. "He needs to wake up – it's been too long."

The doors busted open as Jackie, Erin and Mel came rushing in the room.

"Where is he?" shrieked Mel, rushing by David's bed. "My boy! My son!"

Jackie and Erin embraced Kelly and watched as Mel hovered over David. Everyone else watched from behind, melancholy in their souls. As Donna held on to one of David's hands, she watched the screen carefully of how David's heartbeat was doing. Her jaw dropped as she watched the lines go down into a straight line. A loud, piercing beeping noise ran through everyone's ears as they all saw a straight line on the screen.

Mel cried over his son as Jackie and Erin hugged each other. Kelly hid Tommy in her arms as Brandon wrapped his arms around his family. Steve dropped his head as Janet placed her hand on his shoulder. Valerie stood outside the room, her face exposed through the windows. She sobbed quietly as she knew what happened. Brenda turned around and hid her face in Dylan's arms. Donna, speechless, held Ruby tightly.

"No!" shrieked Donna. "David!"

* * *

GET READY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! Please review! You readers are what keeps my imagination moving! Tell me what you think!


	6. That One Night

Dedicated to the greatest American film and television producer Aaron Spelling and the whole cast of Beverly Hills 90210.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beverly Hills 90210, if I did, this is how the show would've ended!

* * *

Chapter 6: That One Night

_ It took one special night for everything to go right or wrong. How can everything you worked hard for just slip at the palm of your hands? How can one night change your feelings for a certain person? How can one night change a person's point of view of life? How can that one night suddenly change the rest of your future? It took one night – one night to change everyone's destiny. But is it really the destination they are worried about – or should they focus more on the journey we're about to take, together. Everyone has their own 'that one night' – but what matters the most is - how it affects their lives.

* * *

_

Silence flew in the emergency break room. Everyone couldn't dare look at each other. Even Valerie was in her own corner, staring at her feet – minding her own business. Kelly and Brandon took care of Tommy as he fell asleep on their laps. Steve and Janet had left the hospital due to Maddie's dance recital. Donna impatiently waited behind the emergency room doors, her hands on her hips. Brenda picked up her eyes and gazed around the room. Dylan sat across from her, trying to keep to himself. She noticed every once in a while he would take the time to look at her – to see how she was doing. Brenda's heart pleaded her to move into Dylan's arms – but she stayed where she was.

"Please – please be alright," muttered Donna over and over again.

Donna backed up against the wall and fell to her knees.

"How is this possible," she cried to herself. "Why is this happening now?"

* * *

Dylan sat on the bench outside the hospital, looking over the ocean. He breathed slowly as the cool breeze hit his face. Brenda came walking behind him, two cup of coffees in her hand.

"Hey you," she called from behind, alarming him.

She walked around the bench and stood before him. Dylan sat up and took the coffee.

"Thanks," he muttered, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

"Let me guess," she said, smiling. "You're out here in the sun to clear your thoughts?"

Brenda glared at him and decided to take a seat beside Dylan. Dylan watched as the wind blew her long hair back, revealing her beautiful face. He smiled to the side and bit his lip.

"Listen Dylan," she began. "I hope you know that I _love_ you. And I always will."

Dylan listened closer.

"Bren," interrupted Dylan. "I don't want to hear it."

"No - that _night_ Dylan," muttered Brenda. "It took me one night – to fall in love with you all over again. And for me it – it was scary."

She took a deep breath and stared at him, "I guess what I'm trying to get to is – I was _scared_ Dylan. I was scared of falling in love again…falling in _love_ with you."

Dylan softly brushed her face with the back of his hand. She shut her eyes and took a hold of his hand.

"Bren," murmured Dylan. "I would never put pressure on you."

"I know Dyl," she answered him quietly.

"I understand completely," he said quietly, his voice breaking. "If you have business to take care in London – just know that I'll always be waiting for you. I will never stop loving you, Brenda."

"Why does life have to be so complicated?" laughed Brenda to herself.

"Because it is," answered Dylan. "It's okay – Bren. You don't have to worry about me. My biggest fear is for you not to be happy."

"I'm sorry Dylan," she cried softly, wrapping her arms around his strong neck. "I really am."

Dylan stroked Brenda's soft hair and kissed her on her forehead.

"You want to take a walk with me, Brenda?" said Dylan kindly.

Brenda looked around and inhaled. Dylan extended his hands towards her.

"Why not," she added. "I could use the time to clear my thoughts."

She placed her light hands on his strong hands and stood up.

* * *

Kelly struggled to get up off her seat. Brandon quickly came to her aid and supported her.

"Kelly," warned Brandon. "You need to start taking it easy. You're nearly eight months in your pregnancy."

"Eight and a half Brandon," corrected Kelly.

"My point exactly," said Brandon. "Just take a seat – and I'll go get you some water."

Kelly stopped Brandon and stood up tall.

"Brandon," said Kelly patiently. "I have been sitting on my butt for the past two hours, okay? I'm tired and I want to stand up and move around. The last thing I need from my husband right now is to tell me what to do."

Brandon sighed and nodded his head. Kelly kissed him on his cheek and moved around.

"Where you going?" asked Brandon.

"Just stay here," called Kelly. "I'm going to – to the bathroom. I need to pee."

Kelly left the emergency break room, passed the women's restroom and dragged her feet to her doctor's office. She opened the door to find her doctor busy behind his desk.

"Doctor Morgan?" muttered Kelly, walking in the room.

"Kelly?" said the doctor. "Whoa – that baby has grown."

"I know," answered Kelly. "Do you mind?"

"No," said Dr. Morgan. "Please, sit down."

Kelly slowly sat on the seat. Dr. Morgan closed his files and fixed his attention towards Kelly.

"So how are you doing?" asked Dr. Morgan. "Any signs of blood? Any complications?"

Kelly shook her head and said, "Not at all Doc. But I have been feeling a little woozy now and then."

"Then I highly suggest you take as much rests as you need," suggested the doctor. "Is Brandon with you?"

"Yeah – sort of," answered Kelly.

"Have you told him about your conditions Kelly?" asked Dr. Morgan.

"Not quite," confessed Kelly. "I don't think telling him about my _condition_ is the right thing for me to do."

"Kelly," interrupted the doctor. "I thought we talked about this. When the day comes for you to go in labor, and whatever happens, Brandon is going to have questions."

"I made a choice doctor," said Kelly sternly. "That _night_ – when I found out what were the risks of having my baby girl, I couldn't shut her out."

"Just promise me you'll talk to Brandon about it, please?" begged the doctor.

Kelly nodded her head and fiddled with her fingers.

"I have one question doc," muttered Kelly.

"Ask away Kelly," said Dr. Morgan.

"When – when I give birth to my baby girl," she said quietly, choking on her words. "Am I – am I going to _live_?"

Brandon stood behind the door, confused.

* * *

Valerie placed her hand softly on Donna's shoulder.

"What do you want Val?" said Donna sternly.

"I'm just seeing if you're okay," Valerie explained.

"Really," said Donna aloud. "Since when did you start caring about my feelings?"

"Donna," added Valerie. "I'm really trying here to be your friend."

"Ha," laughed Donna. "Well apparently, your care for my feelings didn't stop you from kissing my husband that night you self-centered bitch!"

Valerie shook her head and stood up.

"You know you yourself can be a _bitch_ sometimes too," snapped Valerie. "Now I feel your pain Donna, I do. But your actions towards me right now are really bitchy. I'll be back for David later. I hope you feel better."

Valerie grabbed her purse and left the room.

* * *

Steve and Janet quickly filled two empty seats in the front of the auditorium. Steve took out the camera while Janet was trying to get a glimpse of her daughter.

"She's so beautiful," Janet muttered, getting teary-eyed.

Steve, struggling to get the camera out muttered, "Of course. She's my daughter."

"Steve!" muttered Janet. "Are you getting the camera?"

"Yeah," murmured Steve. "I got it! Now where is daddy's little princess."

Janet motioned Steve's camera hand towards Maddie, who was dressed in a ballerina costume. She was centered-stage, outshining everybody.

"That's my girl," cried Janet. "The best!"

"Give it your best honey!" supported Steve. "Show 'em who's boss!"

Parents around them 'shushed' them down. Janet and Steve, proud parents, happily ignored them and watched as Maddie stole the show.

"My little girl's growing up," muttered Steve, his eyes getting watery.

* * *

Dylan kept a short distance from Brenda as they walked the hospital park. With his hands in his pocket, he gazed at Brenda as she talked to him.

"Look where our _love_ has taken us Dylan," she muttered to him, staring on the concrete sidewalk. "It's taken us to the edge."

"I don't think so," muttered Dylan, grabbing her eyes.

Brenda's hair flew behind her as she placed her hands in her jacket. Guilt filled in her eyes, she looked away at Dylan.

"Why is it so hard for you to love me back the way I love you Brenda?" asked Dylan.

Brenda softly laughed to herself and muttered, "I've been asking myself that same question ever since the _night_ I called you, Dylan. I guess I'm just holding on to _memories_. I'm moving on Dylan. I've been holding on to our past. But I'm done with the _past _Dyl - I'm holding on to tomorrow now - and the day after that."

"I still don't believe you feel that way Bren," replied Dylan. "I honestly don't."

Dylan stopped her on the bridge crossing to the other side of the park.

"You wouldn't be walking with me if you didn't feel something between us," explained Dylan.

Brenda sighed and massaged her mind, "I think we should head back – I think Donna would want us to be there right now."

Brenda brushed against his shoulders and walked away.

* * *

Everyone behind Donna looked away – as they couldn't bear to see her in pain anymore. Kelly shut her eyes and held on to Tommy and a curious Brandon. A few hours passed and the double doors swung open. Donna, leaning against the wall, jumped in front of the doctor and nurse emerging in the room. The gang stood up immediately and waited anxiously behind Donna.

"How is he doctor?" asked Donna quickly. "Is he fine? Is he alive?"

The doctor put his hands up and put his hands on Donna to calm her down. He took deep breaths with her as she caught her breath back.

"I'm sorry," confessed Donna. "I'm just really – on edge right now."

"I understand," said the doctor. "David – David's going to be _okay_ Mrs. Silver."

Donna wept and took a breath of relief. She almost fell to her knees as she heard the words come out of the doctor's mouth. Kelly rested her head on Brandon. Brenda walked in the scene with Dylan following behind her.

"How is he?" asked Brenda.

"He's going to be okay," confirmed Kelly.

"You see," began the doctor. "David's fractured ribs punctured his lungs and he wasn't able to get oxygen in his system."

"So?" muttered Donna, fear setting in her eyes.

"We got the best of the best to work on him mam," said the doctor. "He's fine now. He needs as much rest he can get and needs to follow my prescriptions."

"Yes doctor thank you," sighed Donna. "Thank you so much."

* * *

_A few days later…_

Donna slid into David's hospital room with Ruby in her arms. She breathed deeply as she saw David resting, his eyes closed. She quirked the blinds a little bit and pulled a chair near David.

"You're okay," she muttered softly, trying to pull out a smile. "Let me tell you something David, I have never been so relieved before."

She broke into tears and tried to stay strong.

"But I just need you to wake up," she pleaded. "Please, David. I need you."

David squeezed her hand and a smile appeared on his face.

"David?" called Donna. "Thank God you're okay!"

She kissed his hands and cried.

"I missed you," he said quietly. "I missed you…_Valerie_."

Donna backed away from David, a confused and hurt look on her face.

* * *

This chapter wasn't meant to be long - just to inform! Hope you guys liked it! Things are going to get heated between everyone soon!


	7. Truth Hurts

Dedicated to the greatest American film and television producer Aaron Spelling and the whole cast of Beverly Hills 90210.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beverly Hills 90210, if I did, this is how the show would've ended!

* * *

Chapter 7: Truth Hurts

David was brought back to Casa Walsh a few days after his accident. His body was wrapped with tape and he used a wheelchair to move around. For most of the time, David spent time in bed rest.

"Here you go David," said Kelly kindly, bringing his breakfast. "Eat up."

David sipped on his orange juice and smiled.

"You cook now?" muttered David sarcastically.

"What is that supposed to mean?" laughed Kelly, smacking David on his shoulder.

"Nothing," he said back, smiling. "It's just new to me I guess."

"Well that's a requirement a mother needs," explained Kelly.

David smiled and took a bite of his food.

"Thanks Kel," he said back. "You know this has got to be one of the worst years of my life and I'm glad I have a sister to take care of me – even though she's pregnant at the moment."

Kelly giggled and muttered, "Step-sister David."

David and Kelly exchanged laughs and took deep breaths.

"Listen," began Kelly. "You eat up and just call me if you need anything okay?"

Kelly got up off the bed and walked towards the door. David stopped her in her tracks as he called for her.

"Yeah?" asked Kelly, halfway out the door.

"There's one more thing," informed David.

"Sure," said Kelly. "Anything for you."

"Okay - umm," said David. "Where's Donna?"

* * *

Janet lay still on Steve's broad chest, feeling his heavy breathing. Her alarm clock startled both of them. She reached over Steve to turn it off.

"Great," she murmured groggily. "Now I can't go back to sleep."

She yawned and put her hair back in a ponytail. She turned her head as she heard the door open. Maddie scurried towards them and jumped on the bed.

"Mommy!" she said happily. "Daddy! Wake up!"

Maddie shook her Dad's head, trying to wake him up. She then started shoving her mother to fully wake up.

"Five more minutes Maddie," muttered Steve.

"But Daddy," she argued. "You promised we'll go to The Peach Pit today!"

"Five more minutes," muttered Steve again, putting a pillow over his head.

"Mommy," complained Maddie. "Tell daddy to wake up!"

Janet smacked Steve on his head and went back to sleep.

"Steve," called Janet. "You did promise her we'll all go out."

Steve grunted and sat up. He held his daughter on his lap and kissed her forehead.

"Fine," he said. "I'm up. Give daddy and mommy a few minutes okay? You go get ready."

"Thank you Daddy!" thanked Maddie, kissing Steve on his nose. "I love you."

"What about me?" murmured Janet. "I'm the one who woke him up. Where's my kiss?"

"I love you too mommy!" said Maddie happily, embracing her mother. "Now you two get ready while I go shower! Okay?"

Steve and Janet tiredly watched Maddie run out their room. Steve and Janet tilted their heads to see if Maddie was gone and then leaned back to sleep.

"Set your alarm clock for five minutes," whispered Steve, putting the blanket over him. "Maddie takes forever in the shower."

"Let's make it ten then," corrected Janet, adjusting her clock. "Good morning babe."

"Good morning," yawned Steve, shutting his eyes.

* * *

Dylan lay underneath Brandon's vehicle while Brandon worked on the hood.

"You know I don't get it B," called out Dylan. "Your sister comes back to Beverly Hills and we spend one night together – then the next thing you know, she doesn't even love me anymore."

"Brenda's a confusing and an emotional person Dylan," informed Brandon, leaning over the hood. "She's just going through some phases. You should know that about her by now."

"You'd think she'd be done with those phases back in high school already," added Dylan.

"Why don't you try to talk to her Dylan," suggested Brandon. "I mean – when I and Kel are going through some hard things we just talk it out. It's the perks of having a wife who's a guidance counselor for students."

"Oh yeah," added Dylan. "Don't forget to thank your wife for me. Looks like Brenda's going to stay a little longer in Beverly Hills."

"What do you mean?" asked Brandon. "She never said anything about staying here."

"It's only for a month," informed Dylan. "Apparently, Kelly had asked Bren to help direct a musical at West Bev."

"That's going to be interesting," said Brandon.

"What is?" asked Dylan.

"Having you, Bren and Kelly in the same school where everything started between the three of you," said Brandon.

"Don't worry Bran," said Dylan, sliding out under the car. "We're _adults_ now. And she's your wife for God's sake."

"I know," said Brandon. "Just saying."

* * *

Valerie quietly sat behind her desk, tapping her pencil on the table. She looked up as she saw Brenda enter her office.

"Brenda," said a surprised Valerie. "What are you doing here?"

Brenda shut the door behind her and dropped her purse on the seat.

"This is a surprise," said Valerie happily. "Here take a seat."

"I'm good," snapped Brenda, folding her arms across her chest.

"What's going on here Brenda?" asked Valerie.

"I'm not here to play patty cakes with you Val," said Brenda sternly. "Donna told me what happened between you and David."

Valerie scoffed and folded her arms across her chest.

"What happened – happened Brenda," explained Valerie. "And last time I checked – this isn't your _business_."

"Last time I checked," snapped Brenda. "You mess with my friends it becomes _my_ business."

Valerie sat in her seat, flabbergasted. Brenda whipped her hair out of her face and picked up her purse.

"Stay away from David, Valerie," threatened Brenda. "I know completely what you're capable of doing to great relationships and you're not about to ruin David and Donnas'."

"Is that a _threat_?" muttered Valerie slowly.

"You can count on it," snapped Brenda, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Donna sat on a porch outside Casa Walsh with Ruby comfortably safe in her arms. Donna rocked her baby back and forth, humming Ruby's favorite tunes. Donna was alarmed by Kelly's presence as she stepped on the porch.

"Donna," said Kelly. "What are you doing out here?"

"Just thinking," answered Donna. "Spending time with Ruby."

"Mother and daughter bonding?" said Kelly, smiling inwards. "Best moments in the world, huh?"

"Definitely," added Donna, glaring at her baby. "Listen Kel, thanks for taking care of David and me. It really means a lot."

"Don't sweat it," interrupted Kelly. "What are friends for?"

Donna smiled and looked down.

"Donna," called Kelly, sitting beside her best friend. "David's looking for you."

"Is he _now_?" snapped Donna.

"What?" said a perplexed Kelly. "What's the matter now Donna?"

Donna shed a tear and began, "He _loves _Val, Kelly – not me."

Kelly placed her hand on Donna's soft golden hair.

"How do you know?" asked Kelly.

"He told me Kel," answered Donna firmly. "The first time he opened his eyes he told me he missed Val. He didn't even mention my name."

"He might've been wrong," reassured Kelly. "He just got out of surgery and a lot could've been going through his head and you never know –"

"Kel," interrupted Donna softly. "Thanks for the comforting. I appreciate it I do. But I know what I heard and what I heard – apparently is the truth. I've decided after David's done with his recovery, I'm moving back to Beverly Hills, permanently. He can do whatever he wants whenever he wants without having to hurt my feelings anymore."

"Donna," muttered Kelly.

"There's nothing more that I can do Kelly," explained Donna. "And I'm doing this for Ruby. She deserves a better life than what I'm giving her right now. I wouldn't want my daughter to grow up in a house where her parents fight all the time, yeah know?"

"I understand," murmured Kelly. "But at least try to talk to him Donna, he needs you and Ruby."

"I'll try," answered Donna.

* * *

Steve, Janet and Maddie sat comfortably in the booths of The Peach Pit. Maddie happily sat beside her father as she gazed over the menu. Nat appeared before the three and took out a pen and pad.

"What can I get you today mam?" asked Nat, leaning towards Maddie.

"You got what you want baby?" asked Janet, putting down her menu.

"Umm," said Maddie. "I want crispy – not oily – French fries and a mega burger and a strawberry milkshake and Nat's famous pie!"

"You taught her well I must say," muttered Nat happily.

"You know it," happily said Steve, a grin on his face.

"You guys want anything?" asked Nat.

"Just two strawberry milkshakes," said Janet. "We're not that hungry."

"Alright then," said Nat, placing his pen on his ear. "I'll be right back with your orders!"

A few minutes passed and Nat came back with their orders. Maddie happily took a bite out of her burger and put a thumb up in front of Nat's face. Nat laughed joyously and rubbed Maddie's head.

"Good girl," he said happily. "You guys enjoy your meal now okay?"

"Thanks Nat," said Janet.

"Mommy," said Maddie, pointing out the window. "Look! It's the ice cream man! Can I please – pretty please get one?"

Janet and Steve exchanged careful looks and gave her money.

"You run outside and come back here immediately young lady," warned Steve. "We're watching you from here."

"Thanks Daddy and Mommy!" thanked Maddie. "I love you."

Maddie brought with her money and her burger outside The Pit. Steve and Janet watched as a bunch of kids lined up for ice cream.

"I love this," said Janet.

"What?" asked Steve, trying to keep an eye on Maddie.

"Our family," said Janet. "Everything's going so well and it's just unbelievable."

Steve took his eyes off Maddie and looked at Janet.

"You better believe it," said Steve, leaning in for a kiss.

As soon as Steve looked up, Maddie was no longer there. He had worried looks in his eyes and ran outside. Janet worriedly followed him.

"Steve," said Janet, her voice shaking. "Where's Maddie!"

Steve picked up a bitten burger and stared at it real hard.

"I don't know," he muttered nervously.

"Oh my God," cried Janet, tears filling her eyes. "I'm calling 911!"

"Maddie!" called Steve aloud. "Maddie!"

* * *

Kelly quietly added New Year's decorations to the house. She struggled to move around the house do to her _condition_. Brandon appeared from behind and leaned against the wall.

"You want to tell me what's really happening here?" asked Brandon, his arms folded across his chest.

"I'm just adding decorations Brandon," answered Kelly, laughing to herself. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about your pregnancy condition, Kelly," interrupted Brandon.

Kelly stopped what she was doing and shut her eyes behind Brandon.

"What about it?" she said slowly.

"I talked to Dr. Morgan earlier today on the phone," began Brandon.

"I thought we agreed that we'd talk to him together when it comes to my pregnancy," snapped Kelly.

"So did I," added Brandon.

Kelly took deep breaths and sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me you had placenta praevia?" asked Brandon, hurt in his eyes.

"Because Brandon!" she yelled. "Because I knew exactly how you were going to react and I was afraid of what you were going to say!"

"Well how am I doing now!" shrieked Brandon.

Kelly cried and turned away.

"What am I supposed to do if you don't make it Kel?" shouted Brandon. "Did you ever think what if I had to raise both of our kids without a mother?"

"I did think Brandon!" said Kelly. "But I was not about to abort my baby…even if it meant _death_ for me."

Brandon put his hand on his head.

"Brandon this is our child we're talking about?" shouted Kelly.

"And this is my _wife_ for God's sakes we're talking about!" argued Brandon. "Kel, I need you. I wouldn't be able to imagine life without you by my side."

Brandon reached for her face and kissed her forehead. Kelly cried in his arms.

"I'm having this baby," muttered Kelly. "And no matter what happens – to me or the baby, I need you to be strong Brandon. For me and Tommy and for our baby girl."

"I don't know if I can," said Brandon, crying.

* * *

Donna knocked carefully on the wooden door. David turned his head around and smiled at the arrival of his wife.

"Donna," said David under his breath. "It's so good to see you."

Donna awkwardly put her hands on her side and walked over towards him and sat on his bed.

"What happened to us David?" muttered Donna, tears rolling down her cheek.

"I'm sorry," cried David. "I'm sorry for everything I've done these past years."

He cried before her and buried his face in his hands.

"You know," said Donna. "I forgive you David, because that's what couples do. But I will not tolerate infidelity."

Donna's voice shook.

"I know," said David. "And I'm sorry for ever thinking someone else could replace you."

Donna looked up into David's watery eyes.

"I love you, Donna," he muttered, leaning in. "I love you with all my heart and soul."

Donna wept.

"Please believe that it's the truth," said David.

"What about Valerie?" muttered Donna.

"She's the past," snapped David. "_You_ have always been my present and my future for the rest of my life."

David reached for her lips and kissed her.

* * *

Brenda walked carelessly around Dylan's house, cleaning the furniture and dressers in Dylan's room. As she opened Dylan's drawers, she found a small ring box in the corner of the drawer. She looked around her to see if Dylan was there and picked it up slowly.

"What is this?" she muttered under her breath.

She opened it slowly and found an engagement ring sitting before her. It was beautiful and bright. Brenda had fallen in love with it.

"Dylan," she said softly, smiling.

Something behind Brenda startled her and she rapidly turned herself around. Dylan was by the door with his hands in his pocket.

"Dylan," she muttered, holding the engagement ring in her hand.

Dylan slowly took out something in his pocket. It was an engagement ring also. Brenda's eyes widened in shock.

"I found this," muttered Dylan, holding up the ring. "I found _this_ in your suitcase, Brenda. Is there something you want to tell me?"

Brenda lost her balance for a moment and breathed deeply.

"Dylan," she breathed slowly. "Let me explain."

* * *

HOW WAS IT? Please Review! You guys keep my creativity flowing! Oh, and there will be more story-lines if you feel there's not enough!


	8. I Don't Believe It

Dedicated to the greatest American film and television producer Aaron Spelling and the whole cast of Beverly Hills 90210.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beverly Hills 90210, if I did, this is how the show would've ended!

* * *

Chapter 8: I Don't Believe It

Brenda held herself together and regrouped her thoughts before Dylan. She was petrified, shocked and nervous all at the same time. Brenda took slow breaths to clear her thoughts. There he was, Dylan, standing before her with _her_ engagement ring in his hand. Yet, there was she, hoisting _his _engagement ring in the air. Brenda had no idea where to begin. The sight of Dylan and her ring stole her breath away.

"Brenda," said Dylan, clearing his throat.

"It – it," began Brenda, her voice dimming down. "It must be one of my props for a play I did back in London. I must've misplaced it. Thanks Dylan."

Brenda tried to fake it out with a smile, extending her other hand for her ring. Dylan backed away from the wall and caught Brenda's eyes.

"Brenda," he muttered once more. "Don't you think I deserve a better answer than that?"

Brenda sighed and kept her eyes on his. She fiddled with Dylan's engagement ring and gently licked her thin lips.

"I don't know where to begin," she quietly said to herself.

"How about with the truth," added Dylan. "…the whole truth."

Brenda looked up to him and said, "I don't know how to say this, Dyl – but I'm – I'm _engaged_ to someone."

She felt his pain like a thousand knives piercing through her own heart. Dylan immediately looked away and smiled to himself like a fool would. Brenda wept from where she was standing, trying to look for compassion in Dylan's eyes. But there just wasn't any left.

"Dylan," she murmured. "I'm sorry."

Dylan, water filling his eyes, turned to face Brenda and softly said, "I think you should go."

Brenda wept harder and placed the ring back into its case. She dropped it in his hands and in return, took her ring. She held her head high as she walked pass him.

"You have no idea how much I _want_ you, Brenda," Dylan muttered, stopping Brenda dead in her tracks. "…how much I _love_ you."

"I'm sorry this has to end like this," replied Brenda.

"Fourteen years," murmured Dylan. "I waited for you for fourteen years, Brenda."

Brenda wiped her tears as it rolled down her pink cheeks.

"I thought you coming back would mean another chance for me to prove to you that I'm enough," said Dylan. "But I guess I was wrong."

"Dylan," she muttered.

"That guy must be something, huh?" laughed Dylan to himself, his lips trembling. "He must be something to get a ring on your finger."

"He is _something_," wept Brenda.

"He's a lucky guy," said Dylan.

Brenda took a deep breath and dragged herself out the room. Dylan wiped his arm across his forehead and watched as the love of his life walked away from him.

* * *

Brandon paced himself back and forth, his cell phone close to his ear. He played with his beard as he talked on the phone.

"Are you sure she's not with you?" asked Brandon on the phone.

"I'm sure," answered the voice. "I'm with Dixon right now."

"Thanks anyways, Silver," said Brandon, sighing. "If you see her or get a hold of her in any way – can you tell her I was looking for her?"

"Sure Brandon," replied Silver. "Bye."

"Bye," muttered Brandon, hanging up.

He stopped walking back and forth and dragged his feet to the living room where he found David, Donna and Ruby resting.

"Brandon!" called out David, a wide grin on his face.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting anything," said Brandon.

"No you're not," added Donna. "It's your house anyways."

"Which by the way," interrupted David. "Donna and I appreciate what you and Kelly have done for our family while we're here."

"Don't sweat it guys," said Brandon, not really caring. "You guys are basically family! Speaking of Kelly – have you guys seen her?"

"Yeah," answered Donna. "She left to go get some groceries, I'm sure she should be back soon."

"She went by herself?" asked Brandon, worried.

"Yup," said David, resting on the wheelchair.

Brandon bit his lips and wiped his hands on his butt. He walked over towards Donna and David and looked at them with seriousness.

"Is there something you want to tell us?" asked Donna, exchanging looks with David.

"I'm not sure," said Brandon nervously.

"You can tell us anything Bran," said David.

"Well," began Brandon. "It's more about Kelly that it is me."

"What about Kelly?" said Donna.

"Her pregnancy condition," said Brandon. "Has she told you guys anything about that at all?"

"No," said Donna and David.

"Well," eased in Brandon. "I just found out yesterday that my wife's chance of surviving her childbirth is against her."

David and Donna's jaws fell to the floor as they painfully watched Brandon inform them about Kelly.

"I'm just worried about her that's all," he muttered. "…and Kelly running around the place without me knowing where she goes just worries me even more."

"You have every right to be," said Donna. "We all do."

The front door burst open and in came Kelly with grocery bags hanging on her arms. Brandon and Donna quickly came to her aid and grabbed them from her.

"Hello to you two," said Kelly, perplexed. "I was fine guys, it's just food."

"I know," said Donna. "I just thought I could help since you are the one who has been helping me."

"Okay," said Kelly. "Is there something I should know now?"

Donna and Brandon exchanged guilty looks and lead Kelly to the living room where David and Ruby were. Kelly, confused, sat down before them and placed her hand on her stomach.

"What's going on here guys?" asked Kelly, a small-worried smile on her face.

"Why didn't you tell us about your pregnancy, Kel?" asked Donna, breaking the ice.

Kelly, taken back, shut her eyes and tried to play innocent.

"What are you talking about?" muttered Kelly, her voice shaking.

"We know about your condition Kel," answered David, holding Ruby gently.

"Brandon told us," added Donna. "And don't be mad at him – we're glad he told us."

Kelly stared Brandon down and swayed her head.

"I didn't want you guys to find out like this," muttered Kelly, fiddling with her fingers.

"When were you planning to tell _me_?" asked Donna, hurt.

"Donna," murmured Kelly.

"I'm your best friend Kelly," said Donna. "You should know I'll support you no matter what decision you make."

"I know," confessed Kelly. "But – this was my choice. I thought about it…and I knew what I was getting myself in to. After having Tommy, I couldn't ever think of aborting my baby girl."

"But your life, Kel?" muttered David.

"What about it?" quickly interrupted Kelly. "My baby deserves to _live_."

Brandon caressed her compassionately.

"Please," said Kelly, her voice breaking. "No matter what happens just be there for me. That's all I'm asking from all of you."

"You got it Kel," muttered Brandon, kissing her on her forehead.

Brandon, deep down was against Kelly's choice. He wasn't going to let her slip from his fingertips.

* * *

Her hands were shaking as she felt her warm tears roll down her cheek. She held on to Maddie's coat as she sat down on the bench.

"I don't give a damn!" shrieked Steve, his veins revealing. "I want my daughter found! Now!"

"Calm down sir," said the detective. "We're doing all we can."

"Try harder!" yelled Steve.

Janet reached for her husband and pulled him aside. She wept in his arms and tightly held on.

"I want my Maddie back," cried Janet. "I want her back."

"I know," muttered Steve, resting her head on him. "So do I…"

"Who could do such a thing?" cried Janet. "Take our little girl?"

* * *

Dylan stood inside his barn, brushing his horses. He wandered around slowly as he felt the silence surround him. Brenda made her way down the barn, fiddling with her engagement ring. She took slow breaths as she carefully watched Dylan feed his horses. Brenda moved closer to him and the horse, not wanting to startle him.

"Luke," Brenda slowly muttered. "That's _his_ name."

Dylan didn't say a word, nor did he look at her. Brenda continued to brush the horse's hair.

"After you left London," began Brenda. "A few months after that, I had a show and he was the director's son. He applauded me for my acting after the show was done. He took me out to dinner and from then on…everything just fell into place. We've been engaged for almost three years now."

Dylan sighed and kept his eyes on his horse.

"Dylan," she muttered. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"But you did anyways, Bren," interrupted Dylan.

"I know," said Brenda. "He's a great guy Dylan. He understands and loves me."

"So do I," answered Dylan. "Did you ever wonder why I came to London, Bren? I came to be with you. I wasn't about to let distance stop my heart beat for you."

"You came back for me," muttered Brenda, a tear rolling down her face. "And I loved you for that. But things are different now."

Dylan smiled foolishly and wept a little.

"So when are the exchanging of the vows happening?" laughed Dylan, sniffling.

"Soon," answered Brenda. "We're getting married in London in a small garden."

"Small garden?" repeated Dylan. "Doesn't sound like you at all."

"Things change," said Brenda. "People change and so do feelings, Dylan."

"My love for you will never change, Brenda," said Dylan, looking at her for the first time.

He caught her engagement ring and sighed.

"Another reason why I came back was to tell you and everybody else that you guys were invited," explained Brenda.

"I'm surprised you still remembered us," said Dylan.

"Well I did," muttered Brenda. "And I want you to be there when it happens Dylan."

Dylan scoffed and backed away from the horse. Brenda followed him quickly.

"What's the matter with you Dylan!" shouted Brenda. "I'm trying to be honest here!"

"You should've thought about that before you slept with me!" argued Dylan.

Brenda stood where she was and cried softly. Dylan reached for her face and passionately pressed his lips on hers. Brenda shut her eyes. She then heard a vehicle coming in the ranch. She backed away from Dylan and licked her lips.

"That's him," muttered Brenda. "Luke's here."

"I guess you should go now," muttered Dylan.

Dylan turned away but Brenda stopped him.

"Dylan," she called.

"What do you want from me, Bren?" asked Dylan.

"An explanation," answered Brenda. "Why did you have a ring?"

"It was for _you_," he answered honestly. "It was my grandmother's. I saved it for you."

Brenda held herself and breathed slowly.

"But what use would it do now, right?" said Dylan, his eyes in pain.

"I should go," muttered Brenda, brushing against his shoulder.

* * *

Kelly parked her car outside a house and called Brandon.

"I'm here," answered Kelly. "I'm fine and safe and sound."

"Good to know," replied Brandon. "Call me back if you need anything okay?"

"Okay," said Kelly. "Love you."

"Love you too," said Brandon.

Kelly got down her car and moved towards the front door. She pressed her finger on the doorbell and waited patiently. The door swung open and Kelly's heart leaped for joy.

"Mom," muttered Kelly.

"Kel?" replied Jackie.

"Can we talk?" asked Kelly.

* * *

Night fell on Beverly Hills. Valerie quietly finished her files and work and ran out her office. She drove around Beverly Hills, trying to call David. He rejected her calls which angered her.

"Ugh," she cried out. "Don't die on me now!"

She swerved into an old gas station to get gas. As she finished getting gas, the machine wouldn't accept her money.

"Damn machine!" she complained.

She moved swiftly towards the old gas station building and opened the door. She looked around the place. The lights were dimmed and the place reeked of old cologne. She went to the counter and looked around for a person. She called out for someone but no one came.

"What kind of gas station is this?" shouted Valerie. "I'm out of here."

As she turned herself around, she heard whimpers behind the counter. Valerie turned back around with a worried look on her face and slowly walked around the counter. She found **Maddie** crouched behind the counter, a rope tied around her with a tape across her mouth.

"Maddie?" called out Valerie, quickly reaching for her.

Maddie sat before her, crying. Valerie untied her and removed the tape. Valerie embraced Maddie and picked her up.

"Oh my God," muttered Valerie, looking around the place.

Maddie wept harder.

"Shh," whispered Valerie. "I'm getting you out of here."

Two tall men emerged from the dark outside the building, wondering why there was a vehicle parked outside. They exchanged cautious looks and quickly moved their feet towards the building. Maddie wept harder, but Valerie managed to quiet her down by putting her hand above her mouth. Valerie panicked and moved around the store. She picked a hiding spot and stayed quiet.

"Those guys took me here," muttered Maddie, crying. "All I wanted was ice cream."

"Okay," muttered nervously Valerie. "Just stay calm. I'm getting you out of here."

The bells of the door rung as the door opened. Valerie froze where she was and hid Maddie in her arms.

* * *

How was it? Read and Review please! Brandon spreads Kelly's condition to everyone, Brenda and Dylan explain, Donna and David are happy, Steve and Janet are worried, Valerie rescues Maddie...Thanks for keeping up with me! TRUST ME...This story is just starting!


	9. Pain Is Hell

Dedicated to the greatest American film and television producer Aaron Spelling and the whole cast of Beverly Hills 90210.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beverly Hills 90210, if I did, this is how the show would've ended!

* * *

Chapter 9: Pain Is Hell

The morning sun passed through the windows of Casa Walsh. Kelly slowly slipped into the warm room. She moved around solemnly, picking up a teddy bear in the crib. Kelly comfortably sat in the empty nursing room on a white rocking chair. The light pink wallpaper, the warm white carpet beneath her feet, the wooden crib, and all the stuff animals warmed Kelly's soul.

**FLASHBACK:**

** Jackie walked into the living room with two cups of coffee in her hands. She handed one to her daughter and sat across from her.**

** "So how's my baby doing?" asked Jackie, compassion in her eyes.**

** "I'm fine," Kelly said abruptly.**

** Jackie thinned her eyes and stared her daughter down.**

** "Kelly," called out Jackie, calling for her daughter's attention. "We both know there's more to that answer. What's really going on that would make you drag yourself all the way here?"**

** Kelly sipped on the coffee and placed it on her lap. She looked up to her mother and shed a tear.**

** "I'm **_**scared**_** mom," she confessed, licking her lips. **

** "Scared of what?" asked Jackie.**

** "Of what's going to happen," explained Kelly, sobbing.**

** Jackie reached for her daughter and wrapped her arms around her. Kelly, like a child, cried in her mother's arms.**

** "It'll all work out in the end," comforted Jackie. "Don't worry about a thing Kelly. Everything will be fine."**

** "What if everything goes wrong?" added Kelly. "What if I die? What if both of my kids grow up without a mother – without me?"**

** "Shh," shushed Jackie. "That's not going to happen at all."**

** "I'm scared," cried Kelly. "How are my children supposed to remember me? How are they supposed to know who I am? How are they going to go through life without me by their side?"**

** "Kelly," muttered Jackie. "They won't. Because you **_**will**_** be with them through it all. You'll remain in their hearts and conscience forever."**

** "I want them to know who I am," answered Kelly. "I want them to know who their mother was."**

** "What are you going to do?" asked Jackie.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

She placed her hand on her tummy while she glanced straight into a video camera that stood before her on a tripod. She sighed and turned it on.

"Hi baby," she softly said, waving carefully to the camera. "First of all I'm just going to get this out of my chest and say I love you so much. I love you and Tommy with all my heart! Well, look at that, you got your mama crying already. I hope that this video will help you throughout your life and apply it to everything. How you doing? You're probably wondering why I'm doing this – but I'm doing this for _you_ – just incase I won't be around anymore…"

She breathed slowly and began.

"Mr. Snuggle," she muttered slowly, quickly smiling. "…this stuff animal I got you the other day…it'll be in this room. If you ever flunk a test or you're having a really bad break-up, or Tommy's giving you a hard time or you just miss someone so much it hurts – then just come in here and cuddle with Mr. Snuggle. A Stuff animal always relieves stress – trust me."

She choked on her words and looked down. She looked up and a picture of Brenda and her caught her attention.

"_Best Friends_…Here's one thing that's important about that," she said quietly. "Choose wisely. Okay? Because I got really lucky with mine. My best friend is funny, intelligent, creative, independent and strong, beautiful, talented and successful and very _kind_. She's also impulsive, frustrating, dramatic, rebellious, complicated and childish, but I would not have her in any way. And the best part about _Brenda Walsh_ is that – she always puts her friends first. So if you are ever in any kind of trouble you know who to call. I can't think of anyone who I think can watch over you."

Kelly softly laughed to herself and played with the teddy bear.

* * *

Dylan quietly opened the front doors of his home and walked in. He made his way into his kitchen and caught Brenda making coffee wearing nothing but a panty and a guy's button up shirt.

"Dylan," she said in shock, feeling his presence. "You startled me."

"Me too," he muttered to himself.

Brenda turned herself around and sipped on her coffee.

"Where'd you sleep?" she asked. "I didn't catch you."

"On the couch," he answered.

"Dylan," she said. "This is your house and I can leave if you want me to."

"No, Bren," said Dylan quickly. "You're my guest after all."

Silenced filled the awkward void between them. They couldn't look at each other anymore.

"Where's that guy?" murmured Dylan getting a cup of coffee.

"You mean Luke?" said Brenda defensively.

"Luke," mocked Dylan. "Yeah, him. Where'd he go?"

"He's in the bedroom," said Brenda. "He's asleep. It was a long flight."

"As long as you guys kept it PG-13 on my bed I'm fine," laughed Dylan cockily.

"You are something else aren't you," shouted Brenda, offended. "You know I thought it was incredibly insensitive of you to not even introduce yourself to him last night. You just stayed in the barn while he felt guilty staying in _your_ house!"

"What do you want me to say, Bren?" shrieked Dylan. "_Hey, I'm Dylan McKay and I'm in love with your fiancé!_ Oh yeah, because he's going to take that so well!"

Brenda held herself and argued, "Why are you being like this?"

Dylan said nothing. He had nothing to say to her anymore. Behind them arrived a tall, well sculpted, fair skin, dark brown hair, dreamy blue eyes and a cute smile. He was shirtless and wore pajamas.

"Brenda," muttered Luke, his dreamy voice catching her attention.

"Luke," said Brenda. "I'm glad you're awake. I would like you to meet one of my best friends -"

"Dylan?" murmured Luke, shocked.

Brenda, a confused look on her face, watched as her fiancé exchanged confused looks with Dylan.

"Luke?" said Dylan quietly.

"I guess you've guys met before?" said Brenda, flabbergasted.

"You didn't tell me it was Luke _Hayward_," said Dylan.

"You didn't tell me he was Dylan McKay," quickly added Luke.

"You know him?" asked Brenda, staring at Luke.

"Yeah," answered Luke. "We surfed together in the west coast in college. Lost touch with him though when I moved to London."

"Is that true?" asked Brenda.

"Yeah," confessed Dylan. "We were pretty much brothers."

Brenda, uncomfortable, moved herself away from Dylan and wrapped her arms around Luke's sculpted waist. She rested her head on his chest and looked back at Dylan. _Awkward.

* * *

_

Police and detectives moved throughout Steve and Janet's house. Steve and David were talking to the cops while Donna handed Janet a coffee.

"I can't believe this is happening to me," cried Janet. "This is a mother's worst nightmare."

Donna caressed Janet's hair and sat down beside her.

"I know exactly what you feel," said Donna. "I'm sure she's safe. She's a smart girl she'll be alright."

"I hope so," wept Janet.

Donna's jaw dropped as she saw Maddie stroll in the room.

"Mommy!" cried Maddie, running to Janet.

"Maddie!" hollered Janet, picking her daughter up. "Oh my God! You're safe!"

Steve ran to his family and kissed Maddie on her forehead and began to apologize. Donna picked up Ruby and patted Maddie on the back. David, relieved, watched the happy reunion take place.

"What happened baby?" asked Janet. "How'd you get here?"

Everyone silently watched her give her answer.

"Aunt Val saved me," answered Maddie slowly, pointing to a beaten up Valerie.

"What?" muttered Janet. "What do you mean?"

Valerie slowly struggled to make her way towards them. She stopped herself and leaned against the wall. Anger began to rise in Donna and resentment in David's.

"I did," Valerie muttered. "I did my best to protect her."

Valerie collapsed on the ground. Everyone rushed towards Valerie and quickly placed her on the couch.

"Get me a wet towel and the first aid kit!" shouted Steve. "Now Donna!"

Donna moved as fast as she could and left their sight.

* * *

Kelly began to choke on her own words.

"Now I now this because I've been there," she spoke to camera. "And if you're watching this, then you're in that place too. And I am so sorry for that. But if you ever need a mom and dad fix…you have David and Donna for that."

She choked on her words once more, and cried.

"I really hope we get to share all of these things together," she wept. "But just incase – it's all right here. It's all in this box. You and Tommy can look through in here and find stuff that'll remind you of me…Now there's just on thing I need from you and your brother. Please, take very special care of your _father_. Because if I'm not around he's going to need you guys to take care of him - just like how my mom needed me. So love him and take care of him and be kind to him. Just please – do that for me. And no matter what happens, I want you and Tommy to always love each other no matter what."

"Kelly," muttered Brandon, walking in the room. "What is this?"

"I just thought I should," she wept, looking up at Brandon.

"No, no," said Brandon, turning off the camera. "Everything's going to be okay, Kel. Because it has to be – because you said everything's going to be okay and fine."

Kelly stood up and reached for Brandon's arm.

"Okay," muttered Kelly. "Okay Brandon, but if it isn't going to be okay I want our kids to be able to remember me - it's just incase."

"Our kids are not going to have to remember you," interrupted Brandon, looking Kelly dead in the eyes. "They're going to know you. You're going to be grounding Tommy and braiding our baby girl's hair – they're going to know you Kelly! We're not doing this."

"Brandon," she murmured.

"A death video!" argued Brandon. "…a sad box of stuff? I'm not having any of this Kelly. I mean what's next?"

Kelly wept before him.

"I'm going to be outside fixing the car if you need me," he murmured to her. "You should be in bed taking it easy. Get some rest Kelly."

Brandon swiftly moved out the room and left Kelly by herself.

* * *

While Brenda was showering, Luke was in the kitchen, leaning on the counter watching sports. Dylan walked in on him and leaned against the wall.

"Dylan," Luke called. "How you doing man? Seems like you're living the life out here on this ranch?"

"So you do remember me," said Dylan, staring him down.

"Of course man," said Luke. "It's been a long time."

"Long enough I hope," muttered Dylan sternly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Luke, standing up.

"It means I hope you cleaned up your act," said Dylan.

Luke scoffed and said," I have. Why is that any of your business?"

"Well its Brenda," muttered Dylan. "She's very important to me. I just want to make sure you know that if you hurt her in anyway – you'll have to answer to me."

Luke gave Dylan a dirty look.

"I know how you are with women Luke," explained Dylan. "You treat them like a piece of meat. I know because I basically witnessed all of them happen."

"Not Brenda," said Luke.

"Exactly," said Dylan. "Like I said, she's important to me. Don't do anything that you'll regret."

Dylan walked away and outside the door.

* * *

Valerie opened her eyes to see everyone staring at her. She quickly sat up and took off the towel that was on her forehead.

"Ow," she muttered, feeling pain all over her body.

"You need to take it easy, Val," said Donna, resting Donna back down on the couch. "You don't look pretty right now."

"Like I've never heard that come from your mouth," snapped Valerie.

"I'm serious," replied Donna.

Valerie obeyed Donna and lay back down.

"Do you remember what happened?" asked one of the cops.

"Not that I can remember," she said quietly, trying to reminisce. "Oh God. Maddie, where' s Maddie!"

"She's fine," answered Steve. "Janet just put her to sleep. What we want to know Val, is what happened to you and who did it."

"I honestly can't remember guys," she confessed. "I just remember two tall men attacking me while I rushed Maddie back in the car."

"Can you describe them?" asked a detective.

"They were wearing masks," said Valerie. "But their voices sounded familiar. It sounded really familiar I just can't think straight right now."

"It's okay," said the cop. "Take your time Miss."

"How'd you escape?" asked Donna.

"I waited until the next day to make a move," explained Valerie. "I figured – if I wait until their gone and asleep, I have a better chance of escaping. When I put Maddie in the back seat, they were behind me."

She choked a little bit and continued, "I remember them hitting me and throwing me around. I was screaming and I didn't know what was going on. I remember I threw a rock at one of them and kicked another one on their face."

"Val," said Steve. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," said Valerie. "You didn't do anything. Anyways – I was surprised I made it to the car. The next thing I knew I drove here and I just remember collapsing in front of all of you."

"You're a hero Val," said Steve. "You saved my daughter."

Valerie quietly smiled inward and gulped.

"Who would take your daughter?" asked Valerie.

"We don't know," muttered Steve. "We don't know anyone who would hate on us."

"Bastards," muttered Valerie under her breath.

* * *

Brenda and Luke interlocked hands while taking a walk on the beach. She rested her head gently on his strong arms. They felt the warm sand tickle their toes.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew Dylan?" asked Brenda, staring in his dreamy eyes.

"Because you didn't tell me his last name was McKay," explained Luke.

His facial features attracted Brenda to him.

"Are you guys good friends?" asked Brenda.

"Is this really necessary, Brenda?" argued Luke, stopping their walk.

"I'm just looking for answers!" explained Brenda.

"Well," began Luke. "I came out here to walk with my beautiful fiancé and not talk about her past love."

"You're right," breathed Brenda. "I'm sorry."

Luke reached for her soft face and kissed her lips. Brenda kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his strong neck. They kissed passionately and Luke carefully lied down on the warm sand, Brenda lying on top of him.

"This is the Brenda I miss," he confessed, trialing her face with his hand.

"I have to tell you something," she said. "I've missed you too."

"Good," said Luke happily, kissing her again.

"Are you sure we're doing the right thing by getting married?" asked Brenda.

"What's with the second thoughts?" asked Luke.

"No," said Brenda. "I'm just asking? Because I don't want to make a mistake that I'll regret for the rest of my life."

"You want to know my answer?" asked Luke. "I don't think it's a mistake I fell in love with you. I have loved you enough throughout the years that it's time for us to be more than just boyfriend and girlfriend. I want you to be mine forever. I want to be able to adore you forever and keep you in my arms."

Brenda glared at him.

"I love you Brenda Walsh," admitted Luke, honestly. "…and I am going to marry you."

Brenda smiled and placed her lips on his.

"Perfect answer," said Brenda, feeling his chest rising and falling. "I love you too, Luke."

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews! PLEASE PLEASE keep telling me what you think! It helps a lot - trust me! Okay, Kelly makes a death video for her kids which angers Brandon, Brenda finds out Luke and Dylan knew each other, Maddie comes home with a beaten up Valerie! Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	10. Luke Hayward

Dedicated to the greatest American film and television producer Aaron Spelling and the whole cast of Beverly Hills 90210.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beverly Hills 90210, if I did, this is how the show would've ended!

* * *

Chapter 10: Luke Hayward

He softly caressed her face, brushing his face against her soft skin. His gentle, but natural touch ran through her naked body. She felt his lean lips brush against her neck, pressing softly on her skin. He moved his wide hands around her petite waist, startling her. He slowly eased into her, while she had her legs tightly wrapped around his waist. His sweat fell like bullets from his body to hers'. She felt his breathing colliding against hers'.

"Luke," she groaned, wrapping her arms around his neck.

His rhythm of moving in her excited her insides. He then kissed her soft lips passionately, shutting his eyes alongside her. Luke eased his way out of her and slowly got off her. He fell back beside her on the bed, sweat rolling down his brawny chest. His fair skin gleamed against the moon's light. His light brown eyes sparkled and his stubs of hair on his jaw drew Brenda closer to him. Brenda leisurely pulled the blanket over her and Luke, resting her head on his chest. Luke wrapped his arms around her, keeping her close to him. Brenda heard his heart beat and felt the rising and falling of his chest. She trickled her fingers on his abs, tracing his stomach.

"I love you, Luke," confessed Brenda.

"I know, babe," answered Luke. "It feels like you've been mentioning it to me these past days I've been here."

Luke let out a cute chuckle that tickled Brenda's heart.

"I know," murmured Brenda. "It just feels like I don't say it too much, yeah know…especially to you."

Brenda exhaled and muttered, "I just don't want you to think I don't love you anymore."

"Why would I ever think that?" asked Luke, confused.

Guilt ran throughout Brenda's system, filling her thoughts and conscience.

"Luke?" she called.

"Yeah," he answered her.

"Relationships are about loving one another and _forgiving _each other, right?" asked Brenda, her voice breaking apart. "…and being honest with one another?"

"Yeah," said Luke. "That's why I love you – because you are the most honest, loving and forgiving person I ever met. That's why you're the best decision I ever made."

He kissed her forehead.

"Luke," she breathed. "I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" asked Luke calmly.

"While I was here," she began, holding back her tears. "I – I did something with someone."

"What are you talking about?" asked Luke.

"I," she muttered. "I – I – I slept with Dylan."

Hearing those words slip out of his fiancé's mouth stabbed him in his heart. He shut his eyes but didn't move. He felt Brenda's tears touch his skin. She felt his hands squeeze her a little bit. Luke held his breath but stayed calm. He finally exhaled and said, "I – I don't know where to begin."

"I'm so sorry, Luke," apologized Brenda. "You're my fiancé and you deserve better than what I did behind your back. You have every right to yell at me and get mad I don't blame you."

Luke stayed calm and glared back at her as she sat up saying, "I could never yell at you, Brenda. Nor get mad at you. That's not the type of person I am."

Brenda wept before him and saw compassion in his heart. She felt so unworthy to have his engagement ring on her finger. She felt so bad – but for some reason, something whispered in her heart that Dylan was the _one_ for her. But it couldn't be, because she was with Luke and not with Dylan.

"How could you be so nice to me, Luke?" wept Brenda. "How can you have such a forgiving heart?"

Luke reached for her face with his hand. Brenda held on to his arm while she rested her hand in the palm of his hand.

"Because I love you enough to forgive you," he explained. "You're the one who even said it – a relationship is about forgiving one another."

She wept harder and tried to hold her composure.

"Thank you," she cried.

"For what?" asked Luke.

"For loving me no matter what I do," she explained. "For always looking for the good in me and for just always being there to catch me when I'm up so high from the ground I can't see below me."

"I'd do anything for you, Brenda," confessed Luke, kissing her forehead. "I just hope that someday you'll understand how much I'll do for you."

Brenda smiled and hid herself in his strong, muscular arms.

* * *

Kelly casually leaned back on her chair while Tommy ate his mega burger and Brandon paced back and forth in front of them.

"Honey, why don't you take a seat?" suggested Kelly, getting annoyed by his walking.

"I don't know why they're not here yet," complained Brandon, checking his phone. "This is just like Brenda, showing up late for everything! I mean, who the heck does she think she is? She makes plans and she can't even follow up to it! Same old Brenda!"

"Brandon," muttered Kelly.

"…and I don't really care who this guy is," continued Brandon. "I mean I do because she's my sister and all but I also have a pregnant wife and a son who probably doesn't want to spend New Year's Eve sitting in The Peach Pit for almost an hour now…"

"Brandon," said Kelly once more.

"…I mean – it's just like Brenda," continued Brandon, suddenly attracting people towards him. "She always does this! Doesn't she know you're pregnant?"

"Brandon!" shrieked Kelly, silencing him. "You're yelling is making everything else worse for me! Please, take a seat and I'm sure they're going to walk in those doors anytime now."

Brandon cooled off and took a seat next to his son.

"Brenda sounded pretty serious on the phone," whispered Kelly. "What do you think she's planning to tell us?"

"You know what else is serious?" asked Brandon.

"What?" asked Kelly.

"You," he added. "Now I seriously think you should be in bed right now –"

"Brandon!" she said aloud again. "Will you please just stop worrying about me for like, two seconds? I'm fine."

"Okay," said Brandon, exhaling. "I'm sorry. I have been a monster haven't I?"

"Just a little," muttered Kelly, pinching his nose.

Brandon sighed and looked down. Kelly kissed his lips and backed away.

"But a cute monster," she chuckled.

"Mommy!" called out Tommy. "I need to use the restroom?"

"Sure," she said.

Kelly gave Brandon a stern look as he said nothing.

"What?" asked Brandon. "Let him go to the restroom."

"Did you not hear what happened to Maddie?" argued Kelly. "That's right, go with him Brandon."

Brandon sighed and said, "Alright now, we'll be back soon. I'll tell Nat to keep an eye on you."

"Okay, okay, you two have fun," she said quickly.

She watched as Brandon and Tommy left her sight. A few moments later, the doors of The Peach Pit opened and Brenda came strutting in. She caught Kelly's eyes and a smile appeared on her face. Brenda quickly made her way towards them.

"Brenda!" called Kelly.

"Hi!" said Brenda, happily.

Kelly got up and hugged Brenda. Brenda and Kelly both sat back down.

"So good to see you again," said Kelly.

"I know," agreed Brenda. "Where's Brandon and Tommy?"

"They went to go to the little boy's room," answered Kelly. "Anyways, what's the big news?"

"Well," said Brenda anxiously. "I was going to wait to tell you and Brandon at the same time, but I can't hold it in anymore! I'm engaged!"

Brenda threw her hand before Kelly and showed off her ring to her.

"Isn't it beautiful?" asked Brenda, a wide smile on her face.

Kelly quickly snatched Brenda's hand and studied the rock.

"Oh my God this is amazing!" she happily said. "I can't believe it! You're engaged! Oh my God!"

"I know right!" said Brenda.

"I have to help you with everything!" began Kelly, holding her tummy. "I want to help get your dress, plan the reception, plan everything – wait, who's the guy anyways?"

"His name's Luke," said Brenda. "Luke Hayward. We met in London and we've been engaged for almost three years! Isn't this great?"

"Yeah, it is!" agreed Kelly. "Where is he by the way?"

"I don't know," said Brenda. "He should be here soon?"

"Arriving in two separate vehicles?" asked Kelly worried.

"No," laughed Brenda. "He's outside."

Kelly caught her breath and grabbed Brenda's attention and said, "Does Dylan know?"

"Yeah," muttered Brenda.

"How's he taking it?" asked Kelly.

"I don't know and I don't care," answered Brenda. "Luke's a really good guy. He's the one for me Kelly. I love him and I plan on getting married with him with or without Dylan's approval."

"That's great Brenda," said Kelly.

"Yeah," murmured Brenda. "And I want you to be my maid of honor."

Kelly held back the tears and smiled.

"We've been through a lot, Kel," said Brenda. "And you've always been there for me. I want you to be up there to experience my day with me!"

Kelly smiled and embraced Brenda again.

"Now you're making me cry!" laughed Brenda, fanning her eyes with her hands. "What's your news? You told me you had to tell me something important, too?"

Kelly hesitated to tell her and quickly said, "It was nothing important. Besides, we have a wedding to plan!"

* * *

Kelly and Brenda heard the bells of The Peach Pit ring as the doors opened.

"Brenda," muttered Kelly. "You're six o'clock, tall and handsome with a leather jacket checking you out."

Brenda turned around and laughed.

"That's him Kel," she said, smiling.

Kelly's jaw dropped as she watched him smoothly make his way towards them. He kissed Brenda on her forehead and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Kelly Taylor this is Luke Hayward," introduced Brenda. "Luke this is my best friend and Kelly this is my fiancé."

"Brenda has said many things about you, Kelly," said Luke.

"Better be _good_ things," laughed Kelly.

The three of them laughed.

"This guy is a hunk," whispered Kelly, leaning close to Brenda.

"I know," muttered Brenda, watching Luke take off his jacket.

"So Luke," said Kelly. "Tell me a little about yourself."

Luke smiled and said, "Well I was born in London but I grew up here in America. My dad is in London and my mother past away four years ago. My mother would've loved Brenda, though. Brenda is everything my mother looked for in a girl…strong and caring. I went to Beverly Hills high school and graduated college at Kensington College of Business in London. That's how I met Brenda actually. My class went on a tour to play houses and learned how they kept the building financially going and Brenda happened to be there. I knew she was the one as soon as I saw her perform on the stage."

"The funny thing is that his father was my director and he happened to go to one of the plays I did!" said Brenda.

"From then on everything just fell into place," he muttered, looking at Brenda.

Kelly looked back and forth at Brenda and Luke and smiled.

"Where is Brandon?" complained Kelly. "I'm starting to miss _my_ husband! Oh, there he is! Brandon! Come here!"

Brandon carried Tommy in his arms as he walked over towards their table.

"Brandon," said Brenda. "This is Luke, my fiancé. Luke, this is my brother and Kelly's husband, Brandon."

Luke turned around to face Brandon. Brandon, immediately recognizing who this person was, lost his smile across his face.

"Nice to meet you," said Brandon, extending his hand.

"Have we met before?" asked Luke. "Remember, LA – 2004?"

"Yeah," said Brandon, his memory kicking in. "Luke Hayward? How you been man?"

Brandon kept his voice serious.

"I've been good," Luke said.

"Great," said Brenda. "Since we all know each other, let's order some food!"

While they ate, Brenda took the time to put her utensils down and leaned closer to Luke.

"We have something to tell you guys," said Brenda.

"What?" asked Brandon.

"We're engaged!" answered Brenda, showing her ring. "And we're going to get married in London where Luke was born. It's going to be in a small garden – you'll love it, Kelly, as soon as you see it! I promise you!"

"Can't wait to see it all happen!" said Kelly happily.

Brandon's face was petrified. But Brenda could care less for she was too happy and in the moment.

"How about it Brandon?" said Brenda.

"I – I think it's great idea," said Brandon.

Brandon gritted his teeth as he watched Brenda and Luke exchange kisses.

* * *

Tommy ran up the stairs as soon as they got home. Brandon helped Kelly take off her coat and led her safely to the living room where she rested.

"Do you want some water, Kel?" asked Brandon, getting up.

"Brandon," she called. "Can we talk?"

Brandon sighed and sat down beside her. She reached for his hands and held them close to her heart.

"I'm sorry," she confessed. "I'm sorry for everything –"

Brandon shut his eyes and interrupted her saying, "No Kel – I should be the one apologizing to you. My reaction to everything these past couple of days has just been unacceptable. I promise you, I will make this up to you after our baby girl has been born."

Kelly held back her tears and kissed his cheek.

* * *

Brandon and Dylan spent the rest of the afternoon outside fixing the car David crashed.

"Can you believe it?" asked Brandon. "Bren is finally getting married."

Dylan sighed and said, "I know – unbelievable…and the worst thing about everything is that it's Luke Hayward she's marrying."

"I don't trust that guy," muttered Brandon.

"Same here, B," said Dylan.

"There's just something about him that doesn't look good," added Brandon. "Last time I hung out with Luke Hayward was when we were all in college. Let me tell you something Dylan, I personally did not like Luke at all. His attitude and behavior just agitated me. What should make me believe that he's changed after all these years?"

"There's one thing that changed mine," said Dylan.

"What's that?" asked Brandon.

"He's marrying your sister," added Dylan, looking at Brandon. "Brenda would never marry a fool and maybe he has changed."

"I hope so," said Brandon. "I hope we're making the right decision by giving him our benefit of the doubt."

"Let's see how this wedding goes," said Dylan.

* * *

Maddie lay between her father and mother on their bed, watching their family movie. Steve and Janet had been itching to ask Maddie what had happened that day. Steve looked at Janet and he reached for the remote to pause the movie.

"Baby," said Janet softly. "Can we talk for a little while?"

"Sure," said Maddie, looking up at her parents.

"You see," said Steve. "You're mom and I want to know what really happened the day those two big mean guys took you away from us?"

"It was scary," muttered Maddie.

"I know it was baby," said Janet, brushing her daughter's hair back. "That's why we want to catch these bad guys and lock them up for good."

"Can you remember how they looked like?" asked Steve.

Maddie fiddled with her fingers and made a thinking face.

"It's okay if you don't remember Maddie," said Steve.

"No, I do – Daddy," said Maddie. "One was tall and one was a little short."

Steve passed Janet a pen and paper to take notes for the detectives.

"Mommy is just going to write down what you say so she can give it to the police," said Steve. "Just continue."

"Okay," said Maddie. "They had white skin, but they were stinky. The tall one had a drawing around his neck and the shorter one had a gold ring on his middle finger."

"Drawing?" asked Steve.

"Tattoo, Steve," mouth Janet.

"They told me that Mommy wrote something bad about them on her article and that they were going to take revenge on her by taking me," explained Madeline.

Janet quickly dropped her pen and paper and rushed through her piles of old newspapers. She grabbed the current articles and looked for hers.

"Jason and Ed Hartman!" called out Janet. "Twin brothers who robbed a gas station in Beverly Hills and murdered their parents. I was only writing about them because it was my job."

"It's okay, Janet," said Steve. "We'll call the police and let them know now."

* * *

Luke laughed quietly to himself as he felt Brenda's head drop onto his lap. He carefully moved away and laid her down on the couch. He turned off the movie they were watching and covered her with a blanket. He kissed her forehead and smiled. He had never seen anything so perfect in his life before. RING! RING! RING! He quickly answered his phone and moved away from Brenda.

"Luke!" yelled a raspy voice! "We're in trouble! The police are on our asses! Where are you! We need your help!"

"Hold up, hold up Ed," whispered Luke. "What are you talking about? And I'm with my fiancé at my beach house in Beverly Hills."

"I'm talking about we kidnapped some kid and now the police is on our asses!" explained Ed. "We're on our way over there right now!"

Ed hung up the phone on Luke. Luke took a deep breath and turned his head around and gazed at Brenda. Mixed emotions ran inside his head and panicked.

* * *

ALRIGHT! We're nearing to the end of SEASON 1 of this SPIN-OFF! Yes, I am planning to make my stories 'seasons' but they will all be in the same book so you won't have to keep on looking! One more chapter until the season finale! REVIEW, REVIEW and tell me what you think! This chapter was just back ground information about Luke Hayward and what everyone thinks about him! The most important thing is what YOU think of him so REVIEW!


	11. Right Place, Wrong Time

Dedicated to the greatest American film and television producer Aaron Spelling and the whole cast of Beverly Hills 90210.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beverly Hills 90210, if I did, this is how the show would've ended!

* * *

Chapter 11: Right Place, Wrong Time

He moved around Brenda, wearing only boxers and a muscle shirt. Luke slipped his wide arms into his cold leather jacket as he quietly made his way outside the beach house barefooted. He waited anxiously for Ed and Jason, dragging his feet back and forth. The light breeze brushed his short hair back. Moments later, a beaten up vehicle turned on his street and stopped on his driveway.

"Oh hell with this," muttered Luke under his breath.

Luke didn't even let them get out of the car. He moved his feet rapidly towards them.

"Luke!" praised Ed. "Thank God you're here! We need a place to crash for a little while until we can find another place to stay! You know, lay low? These cops are really annoying the hell out of us! How about it?"

Luke scoffed and muttered, "Are you serious? Ed, I have a fiancé in that house. The last thing I need are two idiots ruining our New Year's Eve. I'm sorry but you can't stay here."

Ed and Jason traded dirty looks. Ed spat on Luke and shook his head.

"What ever happened to being friends?" asked Ed.

"What ever happened to doing the right thing?" snapped Luke. "I think you should go now before Brenda wakes up."

Ed shook his head and murmured, "You're going to pay for this Luke...and if you call the police on us - you're never going to see your little fiance."

"I stopped taking threats a long time ago, Ed," said Luke, his blue eyes striking against the moon. "It's time to grow up."

Luke quickly stepped aside as Ed smashed the gas pedal. Luke watched as they swerved around the street and left his sight. Ed and Jason stuck their hands outside their windows, hoisting their middle fingers in the air.

"Bastards," muttered Luke, shaking his head.

Luke then heard the front door open behind him. He turned around and saw a tired Brenda leaning against the house.

"Luke!" she called.

Luke quickly made his way towards her and held her by her waist.

"What's going on out here?" she asked, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Nothing," Luke lied. "I just thought – I just thought I heard something out here."

"Okay," muttered Brenda, sliding her hand on his hard jaw. "Come in and get ready; Kelly and everyone else are waiting for us."

Luke wandered his eyes around the vicinity and shut the door behind him.

* * *

Andrea, Hannah and Jesse stood behind the frosty railings in New York's Time Square as they happily waited for the sparkling Waterford Crystal ball to drop.

"Mom!" yelled Hannah. "Look at it! It's so beautiful!"

"I know sweetie!" replied Andrea, holding her cell phone close to her ear. "Hold up, Kel! I can't really hear you guys! There are so many people here! I can't believe people actually stand out here in the cold!"

"Andrea!" yelled Kelly. "Everyone's here for New Year's Eve! We're watching the Ball drop on TV and we can see you guys!"

Andrea quickly waved her hand in the air and laughed out loud.

"We see you!" shrieked Kelly. "You guys look like you're having the time of your life there! I'll talk to you later okay? Everyone sends their best! Bye!"

"Bye Kel," said Andrea, hanging up the phone.

Hannah grabbed a pair of glasses and forced them on her mom's face.

"Hannah!" laughed Andrea. "What are you doing?"

"Wear them mom!" yelled Hannah. "They look cool! Plus, dad's wearing a pair too!"

Andrea laughed and put them on. Jesse kissed her on her lips and wrapped his arms around her.

"I guess I'm cool!" laughed Andrea.

* * *

Brandon and Kelly, Dylan, Steve and Janet, Donna and David all sat around in the living room. Champagne bottles sat on the table and streamers hung from the ceiling. Everyone wore party hats and some even New Year glasses.

"No wine?" asked Steve.

"Oh," said Kelly. "Those are in the kitchen. Do you mind getting them Steve?"

Steve moved away from everybody and grabbed the wine bottles. Dylan was leaning on the wall by himself, a beer bottle in his hand. Brandon coolly strolled towards him.

"How you doing, D?" asked Brandon.

"Not as good as you are, B," answered Dylan, taking a sip.

"Don't let Bren ruin your night Dylan," added Brandon. "It's New Year's, man! Relax a little bit…have fun!"

"I am having fun," muttered Dylan, a smile appearing on his face.

"Now that's what I want to hear!" laughed Brandon, offering him another drink.

"Dad?" asked Tommy. "Can I have a drink?"

"Yeah," said Brandon. "You can have some milk. Go ask your Uncle Steve for some!"

Dylan and Brandon exchanged laughter as they both watched Tommy make a fool out of himself. A few moments later the doors burst open and in came two very familiar faces.

"Mom! Dad!" shrieked Brandon, racing to the front door.

"Brandon!" yelled Cindy Walsh, graciously embracing her son. "How's my boy!"

"I'm good!" replied Brandon, kissing her on her cheek.

"Hey dad!" called Brandon, giving his father a hug and a wet kiss on the forehead. "I can't believe you guys are here!"

Cindy and Jim both aged well but they had the same spirit in them. China didn't change them a bit.

"Your mother and I thought it would be a great idea if we came here for New Years to spend time with our family!"

Brandon and Kelly smiled warmly as they watched Jim carry Tommy.

"Oh my back," muttered Jim, leaning back. "You are getting heavier every year!"

"No I'm not pops," murmured Tommy. "You're just old."

Everyone laughed as Tommy made his comment.

"Speaking of family," said Cindy. "Where's Brenda?"

"She called me a few days ago and said she would be in Beverly Hills," informed Jim.

"She'll be here any time soon," added Donna. "She just texted me and she and Luke are on their way."

"Luke?" said Jim.

"Who's Luke?" asked Cindy, looking at Dylan.

"Brenda's fiancé," explained Brandon.

"I can't believe she didn't tell us," muttered Cindy. "Her own parents."

"I'm sure she has her reasons," calmed Brandon. "How about we go grill something and eat and talk for now?"

"If I still can remember where the kitchen is," laughed Cindy. "Jim! Come help me bring these groceries in!"

Jim followed Cindy into the kitchen where they dropped the shopping bags on their old counters. Cindy's eyes watered as she ran her hands through her old appliances.

"Feels like home," she muttered.

"Sure does," agreed Jim, leaning on the counter.

Dylan came stumbling in the kitchen, hands in his pocket. The three of them looked at each other with care and said nothing. The silence seemed to connect them more intimately. Dylan smiled and went for Jim first. He hugged him with care.

"How are you old Jimbo?" he laughed, his eyes tearing up. "I've missed you, you old man!"

"I see nothing has changed about you Dylan," muttered Jim, getting teary too. "I've been good."

Dylan let go of Jim and turned to face Cindy. He smiled and quickly wrapped his arms around her.

"Cindy!" he muttered. "How I've missed your cooking!"

"I missed you too Dylan," she chuckled, letting go of him. "My you have grown to be a fine gentleman."

Dylan leaned on the counter as he glared at Jim and Cindy.

"You know Dylan," said Jim. "You really are basically our _son_. We're so proud of everything you've accomplished in your life."

Dylan sighed and glared at his feet.

"There's one thing I didn't," Dylan muttered.

"What's that?" asked Cindy.

"Your daughter's hand in marriage," he murmured, his voice breaking apart.

Cindy and Jim traded pity looks and tried to comfort Dylan.

"To be honest with you Dylan," muttered Jim. "I wouldn't want any other man to marry my daughter unless it was you."

Dylan almost burst out crying, but he held everything inside. He could see in Cindy's eyes that she too was agreeing with Jim.

"Don't worry about a thing Dylan," reassured Cindy. "You will always be a part of our family no matter what."

"Glad to hear that," muttered Dylan, hugging Cindy.

"So who is this Luke?" asked Jim.

"Should we be worried about him?" asked Cindy.

"Luke," murmured Dylan. "He's a good guy. You guys will like him…Brenda does."

* * *

Valerie locked her doors and secured her windows. She turned all her alarms on and carefully sat by herself in her living room. She hadn't left her place since the day she rescued Maddie. She was living in _fear_. A hand gun was lying on the coffee table as she sunk in her couch. She had a glass of wine in her hand and box of chocolate in the other. She cautiously looked around her empty house.

"Happy New Year's to me," she muttered to herself, sipping her wine.

She felt the pain that her bruises and cuts brought to her. She tried her best to not touch her face a lot. She comfortably sat on her couch with a blanket hovering over her body.

"Stupid love movies," she said, changing the channel. "Let's get some action here."

She changed the channel to an action film and became more intrigued to watching by herself. She once again rose her glass in the air and pretended that the room was filled with people she loved and that loved her. She pretended to toast with them and greeted herself a Happy New Years.

* * *

Luke glanced at himself in the mirror, tidying his hair with his hand.

"Honey let's go!" called Luke. "Everyone's waiting for us!"

"I'm coming!" shrieked Brenda. "I just have to put my boots on!"

After leaving the beach house, Luke and Brenda made their way to Casa Walsh. Brenda rang the doorbell and didn't anticipate to see who the person opening the door would be.

"Brenda!" shrieked Cindy in delight.

"Mom!" yelled Brenda back, almost losing balance. "Dad!"

She hugged her parents and almost cried in their arms. Jim immediately saw Luke standing tall behind Brenda, smiling.

"Mom, dad," muttered Brenda, reaching for Luke's hand. "I want you guys to meet someone."

Luke stepped closer.

"This is Luke," she introduced. "Luke Hayward…my fiancé and the love of my life. Luke these are my parents – Jim and Cindy Walsh."

"Nice to meet you Sir, mam," he said politely, shaking their hands.

Both Cindy and Jim were appalled by Luke's proper manners. Jim quickly liked Luke's behavior and doubted Luke's bad ways. Cindy, too like Luke but something in her wholly didn't feel that Luke was for Brenda.

"Please, Luke," said Jim. "Call us Jim and Cindy."

"Okay," he muttered back, smiling.

"Come in," said Cindy. "You guys are just in time for the ball to drop!"

Cindy led the way back into the house with Brenda and everyone else behind her. Everyone cheered and Cindy raised her daughter's engagement hand in the air. There were glass clanking and cheers exploding from everyone…everyone except for Dylan. No one saw him except for Cindy.

"Come on guys the ball's about to drop!" yelled Donna. "Let's do the countdown!"

Everyone gathered around the living room and focused their eyes on the TV. Dylan couldn't keep his eyes off Brenda. She had her hands interlocked with Luke.

"FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE!" everyone cheered. "HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Everyone jumped off the ground and popped champagne bottles. Streamers and confetti shot in the air and laughter filled the extra space. Brandon reached for Kelly's hand and he drew her close to him. He looked in her eyes and slowly leaned in his head to kiss her. She smiled back at him and kissed him back. David sat Donna on his lap as he caressed her face and kissed her lips. Steve and Janet, too, exchanged passionate kisses.

"Come here honey," murmured Jim, pulling Cindy close to him. "_Everyone's doing it_."

Cindy let out a chuckle and kissed her husband. Luke brushed Brenda's hair back and held her face in his hand. Dylan painfully watched as Luke placed his lips on Brenda's.

"Happy New Years!" shouted Cindy.

"Let's get some music in here!" yelled David, turning on the stereo.

"Luke!" called Cindy. "Come dance with me!"

Brenda laughed as she happily pushed Luke to her mother. Everyone was having a blast and watched as Luke danced awkwardly with Cindy. Brandon stood against Dylan by the wall.

"Your parents seem to like Luke," muttered Dylan.

"Yeah," said Brandon. "They do actually."

"That should be me up there," murmured Dylan.

"It's alright D," comforted Brandon. "Don't think that way."

* * *

As everyone danced the night away, Jim and Cindy, along with Brenda and Luke stepped outside on to the porch.

"Is there something you want to tell us dad?" asked Brenda, holding Luke's hand.

"Yes," replied Jim. "Both your mother and I have something to say to both of you before we meet again in London for your wedding."

"Why don't we all sit down," suggested Cindy.

"First of all," said Jim. "Luke, we just want you to know how much Brenda means to us. She's our little girl and we need someone who has a lot of love for her to take care of her."

"You can count on me sir," muttered Luke. "Brenda – she's something else. She's different from every other girl I've dated. I could never let her slip from the palm of my hands."

Jim and Cindy smiled at each other.

"Before we give you our blessings," said Cindy. "Are you both sure this is what you guys want?"

"Definitely mom," answered Brenda. "He's the one I've been waiting for."

"If that's what your heart truly wants," said Cindy. "Then your father and I will have your back no matter what we may think! It's your special day, Brenda."

"Luke," said Jim. "If you ever need to talk or you just need something – don't be scared to come to us for anything. You're family now."

Luke shook hands with Jim and hugged Cindy.

* * *

Dylan walked up the steps onto Valerie's porch. He rang the doorbell and waited for her to come.

"Dylan?" she muttered, a handgun in her hand.

"Val," he replied to her, looking at the gun.

"The gun's for just – never mind," she said, letting him in. "Come inside."

She shut the door behind her as she watched Dylan take off his jacket.

"What are you doing here?" asked Valerie, her arms folded across her chest.

Dylan stepped closer to her and gently pulled her closer to him. He traced her face with his finger and looked in her eyes.

"Dylan," she muttered.

He pressed his lips on hers' and began to kiss her passionately. She took off her sweater and he pulled down her skirt. She took off his shirt and unbuckled his belt. She pulled his pants down with her legs as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Dylan moved towards the couch, laying Valerie down. He slowly took off her thong, moving his hands inside her thighs. She moaned and held on to his neck.

"I can't do this," muttered Dylan, stopping himself. "I can't. I love Brenda."

"Then why are you here?" asked Valerie, kissing his neck. "Besides, we're already on the couch…"

Dylan's mixed emotions got the best of him and he continued to unclothe Valerie. As soon as they were both completely naked, Dylan _entered _Valerie, moving his hands on her back. Valerie tightened her legs around Dylan's waist she comfortably let him in.

* * *

Luke quietly entered his home with Brenda resting on his shoulder. As he turned on the light switch, the light revealed a mess. The furniture were torn and messed around with. The beds were turned over. The frames and glasses shattered. Plates broken and cups smashed.

"What happened?" asked Brenda.

"I don't know," muttered Luke, pulling Brenda close to him. "But I have someone in mind."

"I'm calling 911," murmured Brenda, reaching for the phone.

"No," said Luke. "It's fine."

* * *

ONE MORE CHAPTER UNTIL S1 is finished! Stay tuned! The LAST CHAPTER for this SEASON will be EPIC! Jim and Cindy returns, New Year's party at Casa Walsh, Dylan finds comfort in someone else, Luke and Brenda's place is attacked!


	12. The Show Must Go On I

Dedicated to the greatest American film and television producer Aaron Spelling and the whole cast of Beverly Hills 90210.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beverly Hills 90210, if I did, this is how the show would've ended!

* * *

Chapter 12: The Show Must Go On I

Brenda sat herself down on a seat close to the oval window. She placed her hair back behind her ear and smiled at the thought of getting married. Finally, she thought. It had been weeks since the New Year's party and both her and Luke were headed back to London.

"Are you ready?" asked Luke, placing his hand on hers'. "Didn't leave anything behind?"

For a moment, Brenda looked away, and thought about _everything_ she was leaving behind. Dylan, he was _everything_ she was leaving behind she thought. But she shook the thought away. She was with Luke. She turned her eyes towards him and smiled carefully.

"Positive," she muttered, choking on the word she hoped she would never regret saying.

"Good," smiled Luke, kissing her on her cheek. "Let's get married, then."

Brenda smiled nervously and buried her face in his arms as the plane departed from the airport.

**

* * *

**

Dylan had his head cocked back, a bottle in one hand and a gun in the other. He reeked of alcohol and cigarette. His eyes were shut, his mouth half open and his hair in a mess. The sound of a vehicle emerging in his driveway alarmed him. He didn't bother to get up, but instead, turned away from the door. Moments later there was a knock on the door.

"Go away," he muttered under his breath. "No one's home..."

"Nice try Dylan," snapped Kelly from outside the door. "Let me in. It's Kelly."

"Yeah D!" called Brandon. "We know you're in there!"

"Go away," he moaned.

Kelly sighed and shouted, "Dylan, I'm pregnant and if you don't want me to go into labor on your doorstep, I suggest you open this door and offer me a seat."

Kelly heard nothing back. She glared at Brandon, who shrugged his shoulders. She heaved a sigh and decided to try and open the door. To her astonishment, the door swayed open. She quickly covered her nose and let herself in. Dylan's place was a mess. She found him lying on the couch wearing nothing but a muscle shirt and old jogging pants.

"Dylan," she murmured, taking off her coat.

Brandon carefully shut the door. He made his way towards Dylan, who was lying still on the couch.

"Not again," muttered Brandon, wiping his arm across his forehead.

Brandon moved in closer and nudged Dylan to wake up. Both Brandon and Kelly were startled when Dylan shot up.

"What do you guys want from me, huh?" Dylan shrieked.

Dylan threw the bottle across the room, alarming Kelly, but not Brandon. He then stood up and pointed the gun to his head.

"Oh my God, Brandon," cried Kelly, putting her hands above her mouth. "Brandon for God's sake do something!"

Dylan was now crying, his lips trembling, his eyes shut tight with the gun pointed straight to his brain. Brandon knew that Dylan wouldn't commit suicide – especially in front of them. Kelly held on to Brandon as Brandon tried to calm Dylan down.

"Dylan," calmed Brandon down, slowly standing up. "Dylan you don't want to do this. Let's not repeat history again, pal. Just give me the gun."

Brandon extended his arm towards Dylan.

"Let's just say history already has," muttered Dylan. "Bren – Brenda came back to me and then she left B! She left me!"

"Dylan," murmured Kelly. "Don't do this please. I don't think it was Brenda's intention to hurt you. She loves you Dylan."

"But I'm not good enough for her," he snapped back. "Like how I wasn't good enough for _you_ either."

Kelly bowed her head in surrender.

"Just hand it over, Dylan," added Brandon, carefully reaching for the gun.

Dylan wept harder as his hands shook. He surrendered his gun to Brandon, who quickly hid it behind his pocket. Kelly reached for Dylan, who fell straight in her arms.

"Oh, Dylan," said Kelly, wrapping her arms around Dylan. "What's the matter?"

He cried more and muttered, "_She's_ always leaving me..."

Brandon and Kelly exchanged worried looks. Dylan sighed and moved away from Kelly. He hid his face in his hands and wept.

"D," said Brandon. "Bren – Bren's moved on. Don't you think it's time for you to move on as well?"

Dylan stared straight ahead, ignoring Brandon. Brenda was _his _girl.

"You can't beat yourself up like this," added Kelly, rubbing Dylan's back.

"What's the point of living if the person you love doesn't love you back?" argued Dylan.

"The point is," snapped Brandon. "You keep loving that person even though it hurts. Because if you love until it hurts, there can be no more hurt, only more love."

Dylan sighed.

"We came by to check on you Dylan," explained Kelly. "You haven't returned any of our phone calls or emails. We don't want you to be like this. Especially before Brenda's wedding day."

"And I'm sure Brenda would like you to be there on her wedding day," added Brandon. "Here's a ticket to London that leaves tonight. Think about it, Dylan."

Kelly kissed Dylan on the cheek and stood up.

"Take care of yourself, Dylan," said Kelly, her hand on her baby bump.

Dylan watched as Brandon and Kelly drove away. He picked up the ticket and studied it hard. He contemplated about it and sighed.

* * *

David slowed down his pace so that Donna caught up to him. They continued to walk in a medium pace down Beverly Hills.

"I am so glad you're off that wheelchair," sang Donna sweetly, wrapping her arms around her husband's waist.

"Yeah me too," said David, smiling. "I felt so deprived of everything."

"Well you're walking again so I'm happy," added Donna. "And so is Ruby! Now you get to play with her again!"

They continued their route around a street corner.

"Listen Donna," muttered David, taking her hand and kissing it. "I have something to tell you."

Donna, perplexed, turned herself around to face him.

"What is it?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he quickly said, smiling back at her. "Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to tell you something really important."

Donna waited anxiously.

"I know how much you love your job and Beverly Hills and Ruby's future," David began. "And I've been thinking…that we should move back."

Donna's face lit up. She nervously smiled back and held back the tears.

"Beverly Hills is _home_," explained David. "And it was wrong of me to think that we could be happy in Japan."

"What about your job back in Japan?" asked Donna. "It's important."

"My job's nothing compared to my family's happiness," he added. "You and Ruby are the most important thing in my life right now and forever. I want what you want and that's to be a family."

"Oh, David," she muttered, caressing his face. "How did I get so lucky?"

"I should be the one asking that question," he laughed, tears in his eyes.

They both laughed together, wiping their tears with their sleeves.

"It's a perfect time to start over again, isn't it?" suggested Donna.

"Definitely," answered David, kissing her lips.

* * *

"Mr. Hayward, ah Ms. Walsh," said a high pitched voice. "Welcome back! How was zee trip?"

Brenda smiled to her wedding planner and interlocked hands with Luke.

"It was fantastic Fiona," answered Brenda. "A little jet-lagged but I should be fine."

"Err," muttered Fiona. "I have some horrid news to tell both of you."

Brenda and Luke stared at each other and quickly stepped in closer to Fiona, who was trembling.

"What?" said Brenda loudly, her voice echoing in the wide venue. "What's wrong?"

"Well," said Fiona. "The venue you wanted was bought by another couple who offered to have their wedding there for a higher price. So your wedding will be moved to tomorrow morning! Isn't it fabulous?"

Fiona nervously smiled.

"Fiona," gritted Brenda, her hand squeezing Luke's hand. "I just got back from America…and I am in no mood to get married tomorrow morning. Is there no other time available?"

"I'm sorry Ms. Walsh, but no," answered Fiona.

"This is horrible," complained Brenda. "Now I have to tell everyone that the wedding's been moved to tomorrow morning."

"It's okay Bren," comforted Luke. "We'll just call them as soon as possible. I'm sure they won't bail."

"One more thing Ms. Walsh," murmured Fiona.

"What?" snapped Brenda. "What? What? What?"

"You're caterer quit," confessed Fiona.

"So what are my guests supposed to eat!" shrieked Brenda.

"I got take out for your food," said Fiona. "That's the best I could do."

Brenda bit her lip and immediately stormed off out the small venue. Luke quickly ran after her and stopped her in her tracks.

"Brenda!" he called. "Brenda, listen!"

Brenda turned herself around and held back her tears.

"Everything's a mess!" she complained. "Everything's not right! How could she do this to me! My wedding is tomorrow for goodness sake!"

"Don't you think you're overreacting just a little bit?" asked Luke. "We don't need fancy things to show how much we love each other. The people at our wedding should be the judge of that. Even though it's moved to tomorrow and the food might be fried at least we have something, Bren."

"You're right," she sighed, resting her head on his chest. "I guess I should call everyone now."

**

* * *

**

Steve and Janet and David and Donna sat around a booth in The Peach Pit, eating their meals in laughter.

"So how is she doing?" asked Donna. "I couldn't imagine how Maddie is feeling right now."

Steve and Janet exchanged parental looks.

"To our surprise," began Janet. "She seems fine."

"Yeah," added Steve. "She's been acting like nothing happened. The police called a few days ago and informed us that they caught two assholes."

"Really?" said David, munching on fries.

"And we scheduled a session where Maddie would have to go to the station and identify the men."

"I'm glad that you guys can finally get a load of you chests," said Donna sweetly. "You guys deserve it."

RING! RING! RING! Donna quickly picked up her phone.

"Hello?" she answered. "Brenda? Hi! Steve and Janet and David are here with me. I'll put you on speaker. How's everything going on over there?"

"Hey Donna! Hi everyone," replied Brenda, sighing softly. "My wedding's been moved to tomorrow."

Donna quickly looked at everyone around her.

"So?" Donna continued.

"That means you guys have to fly in tonight," explained Brenda, biting her lip.

"As much as it hurts to say this Bren," said Steve. "Janet and I can't make it by tonight. Maddie has a case to go to down at the station."

"I – I understand," said Brenda, her voice dimming. "David? Donna?"

"Umm," said Donna. "I don't think we have a problem…"

"Actually," interrupted David. "The interview for our new house is tomorrow. And unless you want to wait –"

"It's fine," snapped Brenda. "If you guys can't make it either it's fine with me. Bye."

As Brenda hung up, everyone felt guilt run in their system.

* * *

Dylan quickly threw his bag over his shoulder, moving through the wild crowd in the airport. He quickly moved up the line to check in his bag and smiled at the thought of seeing Brenda again. He handed the lady his bag and waited anxiously as his flight was about to board.

"Here we go," he muttered under his breath, slowly moving through the small aisle in the plane.

* * *

Kelly slowly moved around the kitchen, holding her back. Brandon came around the corner and kissed her on her cheek.

"How many times do I have to remind my pretty wife to get to bed," said Brandon sweetly. "Honey, you're almost due."

"I'm fine Brandon," she said, even though she had been feeling a little lightheaded. "I think you're the one who needs to get to bed."

They exchanged soft kisses and Brandon quickly handed her a white rose from behind. Kelly smiled and smelled the rose slowly.

"What's this for?" Kelly asked, kissing Brandon.

"Let's just say," said Brandon. "It's been a while since we've done anything romantic together."

"I like where this is going," muttered Kelly.

"I'll be back," said Brandon smoothly. "Don't move."

Kelly watched as Brandon left her sight. She felt her baby move and decided that what she felt were butterflies. The phone quickly rang and she answered it with a nervous smile.

"Hello?" she answered, keeping the rose close to her stomach.

"Hey Kel," said Brenda sternly. "It's Brenda."

"Hey Bren," replied Kelly.

"Before you say no, like everyone else has," began Brenda. "Let me just tell you, you are very important to me and I would want nothing more than for you to be here for my wedding."

"Brenda what's wrong?" said Kelly.

"My wedding's been moved to tomorrow," she explained. "And yes, I know it seems like it's in a hurry but I promise you I didn't plan for it to happen like this."

"Brenda," said Kelly calmly. "I'm already booking tickets for Brandon and Tommy and I. We'll be there tonight…just –"

Kelly felt as though everything around her was spinning. Her eyes were rolling back and she felt a sudden drip run down her legs. She slowly looked down to see a puddle of red blood surrounding her. She gulped and tried to find something to hold on to.

"Kelly?" called Brenda. "Kelly what's wrong?"

"Bren," she muttered. "Brenda –"

Kelly let the phone slip from her hand and quickly dropped on the ground. The phone dangled against the wall with Brenda's voice calling out for Kelly.

* * *

I'm back. Sorry I took a break for a while! There are two parts for this so stay tuned for the other half! This was shorter than most of my chapters but I thought it was fine! More to come in the other half! READ and REVIEW please!


	13. The Show Must Go On II

Dedicated to the greatest American film and television producer Aaron Spelling and the whole cast of Beverly Hills 90210.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beverly Hills 90210, if I did, this is how the show would've ended!

* * *

Chapter 13: The Show Must Go On II

Brandon smoothly let himself in through the backdoor, a box of Kelly's favorite things hidden behind his back. He wore a bright smile on his face as he quietly shut the door behind him. He looked around the empty kitchen and leaned against the smooth counters. The smile that sat comfortably across his face disappeared. He was distraught at Kelly's absence.

"Kelly?" he called out, a quick grin on his face.

He chuckled and called for her once more, like how he would before they would head to bed. Brandon quickly noticed the phone dangling against the side of the wall. He quickly tip-toed towards it and picked it up with one swift movement.

"Hello?" he answered smoothly.

"Hello!" shrieked a high-pitched voice. "Kelly!"

"It's Brandon," laughed Brandon sarcastically. "I'm not sure where Kelly is right now. Who is this by chance?"

"Brandon!" shrieked the voice. "It's Brenda! Brandon where's Kelly! Is she fine! How is she! Where is she Brandon?"

"Brenda?" said Brandon calmly. "Hey Bren! Umm…I don't know. Why? Is something wrong?"

"Brandon!" snapped Brenda. "I was talking to Kelly on the phone a few minutes ago and suddenly she just faded…"

As he listened to Brenda mumble on about her story, he turned himself around so he was able to lean against the wall. He fiddled with his wedding ring until he dropped it on the ground. Brandon sprinted after the golden ring as it rolled away from him.

"There you are," he murmured, kneeling on one knee.

Brandon slipped the ring back on his finger. Something not too far away from him caught his glistening eyes. A trail of burgundy reddish blood appeared before him. His eyes unwillingly followed the trail. Suddenly the whole room became warm and Brenda's worried voice dimmed. Brandon's heart almost leaped out of his chest as he saw Kelly's body lying on the floor, blood nearly covering her entire body. Her eyes were shut, her mouth a bit open. She was pale and her skin ice cold. The white rose he had given her was drenched in blood.

"Kelly," he muttered under his breath.

"Brandon?" called Brenda. "Brandon is she alright! Brandon answer me."

Brandon let the phone slip away from his ear as he reached for Kelly. He slowly picked up her tender head and buried her face in his arms. Brandon was on the verge of tears as he watched Kelly lay still in his arms. He felt her blood seep through his shirt.

"Kelly wake up!" he yelled to her. "Kelly stay with me! Kelly!"

* * *

Brenda rapidly shoved her clothes into one large suitcase. She threw objects in her luggage and items that didn't make sense. Luke watched her as he witnessed clothes and shoes flying across the room. He successfully caught her shoulders and held her still.

"Luke," she muttered sternly. "Let me go. I'm not in the mood for this."

Brenda ignored him huffily, combing her hair back.

"Brenda," Luke said. "What's going on here?"

Brenda continued to shove more clothes in her luggage.

"Brenda, won't you talk to me?" he said aloud. "You've been acting uncanny since you've got off the phone."

Brenda stopped her packing and turned herself around to face him. She was crying now. She fell in the arms of the man she would soon be married to.

"What's wrong babe?" asked Luke, kissing her forehead.

"Everything," she answered him. "Luke, I have to go back to Beverly Hills. I have to go back."

Luke rubbed his jaw and crossed his arms.

"What?" he spat.

"I know," quickly answered Brenda. "I know…"

Luke scoffed and murmured, "It's Dylan, isn't it? I knew it! Brenda how can you do this to me?"

Brenda's head jolted up and her eyes striking.

"How dare you," she gritted. "How dare you assume that my reason for going back to Beverly Hills is because of _him_?"

"Brenda," Luke snapped. "If I don't recall, the last time you happened to be in Beverly Hills, all that _Dylan_ had in mind was to play with your heart and get in your pants."

Brenda's jaw fell to her knees and she shook her head in disgust.

"What? Is what I'm saying not true?" continued Luke. "He got you in bed, didn't he?"

Brenda's hand flew across his face.

"You slug bastard," she spat. "You know that is not true!"

Luke rubbed his cheek.

"Luke," muttered Brenda. "I told you what happened because I wanted to be honest with you."

"And I forgave you Bren," he added quickly.

"And I loved you for that, Luke," she answered him sternly, a tear rolling down her cheek. "I – I just can't believe that you would use it now as a bargaining chip."

Brenda turned away and wept in her hands.

"I – I," rapidly said Luke. "I'm not, I'm not Brenda. I just need you to trust and believe in me when I say that it's not at all easy for me to hear you say you want to go back to Beverly Hills. Especially after what happened between you and Dylan."

Brenda sighed softly.

"I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions," he apologized, reaching for her. "I didn't mean to frustrate you in any way. I – I just freaked out."

He ran his strong hands down her smooth arms. She felt his warm touch collide against her.

"Our wedding's tomorrow morning Bren," informed Luke. "I guess I just freaked out because only something so serious would change your mind about going back."

"You think Dylan's serious?" quickly asked Brenda.

"Well you did have a relationship with the guy," reasoned Luke.

"Luke that was ages ago," explained Brenda. "As far as I'm concerned, Dylan and I are ancient history. Don't tell me you're threatened by him?"

Luke chuckled and looked down and mumbled, "I just couldn't shake off the feeling that you'll always see Dylan as the greatest _love_ of your life."

"Oh, Luke," muttered Brenda. "Dylan. He's an important part of my past…but _you_…you're my future. You're important to me Luke."

Luke smiled and said, "Now what's really happening?"

Brenda rested her face on her hand.

"Kelly," murmured Brenda.

"What about Kelly?" quickly added Luke.

Brenda took a deep breath and mustered her thoughts together.

"Something's wrong," explained Brenda.

"What is it?" asked Luke. "What did she tell you?"

"She didn't say anything Luke," explained Brenda, weeping. "We were talking on the phone and she just faded away."

"Maybe she just hung up," reasoned Luke.

"No," snapped Brenda. "She never does that. She always tells me if she has to go and she just stopped talking."

"Then what do you think might've happened?" asked Luke.

"I don't know," muttered Brenda. "She's – she's almost due. Maybe she went into labor or something."

"What could be wrong with that?" laughed Luke. "She's going into labor – shouldn't be that a good thing? And I'm sure Brandon must be there."

"Yes Luke," replied Brenda. "But I couldn't hear her scream or say anything back to me. And I spoke to Brandon and from what I heard – something's wrong Luke. I can feel it."

"What are you trying to say?" muttered Luke.

Brenda continued to pack.

"What I'm trying to say is that," she breathed slowly. "I think our wedding can wait. My friend – something's wrong with her. And, and I need to be there Luke. Kelly needs me. Please understand that she's very important to me."

Luke exhaled and grabbed his jacket.

"Where are you going?" asked Brenda.

"We have a flight to catch don't we?" he muttered, a humble smile on his face.

Brenda bit her lip and pressed her lips on Luke.

"Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you so much."

"Why don't we take my father's private jet," suggested Luke instead. "He uses it for emergencies only."

* * *

Brandon moved rapidly into the hospital with Kelly lying hopelessly in his arms. Brandon bit his lip and kept glancing at his wife every now and then. He didn't think or could think of anyone else besides his wife at that moment. Everyone around him watched in shock as he carried his wife who was drenched in blood around the hospital.

"Help!" he finally called out, finding the voice inside of him. "Somebody help me! My wife! My wife! Somebody help! Please!"

After a few moments, the double doors in front of him shot open and rolling towards him was a stretcher with nurses and a doctor. Brandon felt the whole room spin and couldn't even contemplate on what was happening. All he knew was that he needed to get Kelly some help.

"Sir!" shouted one of the nurses. "You need to set her down on the stretcher so we can operate on her! Sir, let her go! Let her go Sir!"

Brandon wanted to keep her close forever. Letting her go opened the doors of 'might' never seeing her again. With the help of the nurses, Brandon lay Kelly on the stretcher and watched as they swarmed her.

"Kelly," he breathed. "Kelly! She's pregnant, she's nearly eight and half months! She's pregnant and she has placenta – placenta praevia! Is the baby going to be okay?"

"I don't know Sir," answered one of the nurses. "But in a case like this, the best thing we can do is operate on her. Please give me her name and yours and just wait in the ER break room if you want to see what's happening."

"Kelly," he muttered. "Kelly Taylor Walsh…My name's Brandon, Brandon Walsh. I'm her husband."

"Thank you Mr. Walsh," said the nurse. "The restrooms are down the hall if you want to wash up before going into the ER break room. Trust me Mr. Walsh, we are going to do our best to make sure your baby and wife will make it."

Brandon obeyed the nurse and quietly dragged his feet down the hall. He busted open the doors and leaned against the sink. He splashed his face with cold water and breathed deeply. This isn't happening, he thought. He rinsed the blood off his arms and hands and wiped his face with a towel.

"C'mon Kel," he murmured. "Please…"

* * *

Nat happily served David and Donna fresh apple pies and handed over Steve and Janet their meals.

"This is fantastic Nat!" mumbled Donna, forking her pie. "Never seems to amaze me with your cooking!"

"Oh, thanks Donna!" replied Nat, pinching Ruby's cheeks. "Since you guys are moving back, you don't mind me taking care of this little booger once in a while don't you?"

"Of course we won't mind!" said David.

"Yeah Nat," agreed Donna. "Ruby is going to grow up in this diner!"

"I like the sound of that!" laughed Nat.

Everyone laughed and continued to eat their meals. The doors quickly opened and the bells of The Peach Pit jingled. Valerie quickly came in, silencing the diner.

"Oh, hey Val," said Janet.

"Valerie," said Steve. "Care to join us?"

Valerie stood before them tall and worried. She had urgent news and she wasn't going to waste her time on a mega burger and shake.

"Val what's wrong?" asked Donna.

"Kelly's in the hospital," Valerie muttered quickly. "Brandon called me and said it doesn't look good. It's bad guys it's really bad."

Everyone around her exchanged worried looks. Donna was the only one who knew deep down what was wrong. She cried inside and quickly left The Pit. Everyone else followed her as she ran to her car.

"Donna!" called David. "Hold up!"

"Tell Nat that we'll pay for the pie later," shouted Donna. "Get in! We're going to the hospital."

David slipped himself in the passenger seat and prepared himself for 'Speedy Donna'.

"Val," called Steve. "How is she doing? Have you seen her?"

Valerie wiped a tear and answered him, "No, I was on my way to the hospital. But Brandon wanted me to tell you guys what was happening. Steve, he said he was trying to contact you."

"Dammit!" shouted Steve. "I left my phone back at the house! I'm so stupid. What kind of best friend am I?"

"It's not your fault Steve," comforted Janet. "What did he want to tell Steve, Val?"

"He said if you could check on Tommy," added Valerie. "I think everything was happening so fast he forgot about Tommy."

"Sure," said Steve. "We'll get him. We'll see you later Val. Take care."

"Okay," muttered Valerie, running towards her car. "I'll see you guys later."

**

* * *

**

Valerie cruised down Beverly Hills, fighting her way through the harsh traffic.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" she shrieked, honking the wheel. "Let's go people! I have to get to the hospital!"

She pressed on the wheel again and yelled once more. RING! RING! RING! She turned down her radio music and reached for her phone, continuing to honk on the wheel.

"What the hell?" she muttered under her breath. "Who is this?"

RING! RING! RING!

"Hello?" she answered sharply. "Who the hell is this and why are you calling this number?"

"Well that's not a nice tone to someone you've known for a long time, Valerie," said the smooth voice.

"What?" Valerie said, frustration beginning to set in. "Listen kid, I don't have time to play games. Just tell me who the hell you are because I have better things to do than to listen to you."

"Are you home?" the voice muttered.

"No," answered Valerie. "I'm in Beverly Hills for a business convention. And if I was home, what would it have to do with you?"

"Let's just say," murmured the voice. "I'm outside your house. You still live in Buffalo, New York – don't you?"

"Who the hell is this?" argued Valerie.

"C'mon Val," instigated the voice. "You know who this is – just think."

As much as Valerie wanted to kill this man, she wanted to know who he was. She was in traffic after all. She slouched in her seat and shut her eyes.

"Remember two summers ago," murmured the voice. "We rekindled our _love_ and made up in your bedroom…"

Valerie recalled everything that happened. She opened her eyes and almost jumped out of her seat.

"Noah!" she screamed. "Noah Hunter!"

"There you go," laughed Noah. "Why don't you come back to New York? I hope I'm not catching you in a bad time?"

"Go back to you?" scoffed Valerie. "Yeah right, you destroyed a relationship that was actually working well for me! Is there something wrong with your little mind? Never call me again!"

* * *

"Must've been something," muttered Steve to Janet. "Brandon forgot to lock the door."

Steve and Janet exchanged worried looks. Steve slowly opened the door and Janet followed quietly behind.

"I'm going to get Tommy upstairs," informed Janet. "Poor kid, he doesn't even have a clue in the world what's happening right now."

"Just be fast and careful," said Steve. "Don't wake him if you don't have to."

"Okay," answered Janet, caressing Steve's smooth face. "I'll be back."

As Janet left Steve, he walked in the kitchen to satisfy his thirst. He quickly caught himself as he saw blood scattered around the floor. He covered his mouth and leaned against the wall. From behind him came Janet with Tommy safe in her arms.

"Oh my God Steve," muttered Janet, hiding Tommy.

Steve was petrified. He didn't know where to begin. For a moment he forgot he had a voice. His eyes watered.

"If this is Kelly's," murmured Steve.

"That's a lot of blood," finished Janet. "We should go Steve – just incase Tommy wakes up. He's going to have questions. Let's go Steve."

Steve nodded his head and breathed deeply. He turned around and led Janet and Tommy out the door.

* * *

Her footsteps echoed throughout the hall as her heels slammed against the cold ground. Her long dark hair moved behind her as she searched for a front desk.

"There Bren," said Luke. "Over there to your right."

Brenda moved towards the direction Luke suggested and immediately hovered over the front desk.

"Taylor," rapidly said Brenda. "Kelly Taylor? Room please?"

"You mean Kelly Walsh?" said the nurse.

"Yeah, her," murmured Brenda, shaking her head. "I almost forgot she's married. Yes, where is she?"

"According to current events she's still in the ER," informed the nurse. "She's been there for a couple of hours…"

Brenda sighed and held on to Luke.

"Are you family?" asked the nurse.

"Yes," quickly replied Brenda. "I'm her husband's twin sister and she's my best friend and I really need to see her."

"Just follow these directions and it should lead you to her ER room," said the nurse. "Just make sure you go into the break room not the actually ER room."

"Thanks," replied Brenda, dragging Luke alongside her. "Let's go."

* * *

Brandon leaned against the glass window, watching below as the nurses and doctors worked on Kelly. His heart pounded wildly against his chest.

"C'mon Kelly," he muttered under his breath. "You promised…"

The door quietly opened behind him. He didn't dare turn around to see who it was. He felt someone wrap their thin arms around his arm.

"Brandon," murmured Brenda, resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Brandon and Brenda didn't speak for the silence connected them in a way that was enough. He understood enough why she was there and for her to realize that Kelly was an important part of her life. They both watched as Kelly lay on the table, still and steady.

"Brandon," called Steve from behind, holding Tommy in his arms. "Stay strong man."

Brandon took Tommy and hid him in his arms. Steve stood behind Brandon and Brenda, having one hand on Brandon's shoulder. Donna and David entered next, both holding on to each other.

"Donna," whispered David. "Oh my God."

Both began to cry and weep in each other's arms. The five adults all wept at the sight of Kelly, not knowing what would be the outcome. All they could do was hold on to each other. Hold on to what they had – each other.  
"She's going to get through this," announced Brenda. "I know it."

* * *

Everyone waited anxiously in the break room. Jackie and Erin and everyone else who wanted to come, came. Everyone was either reading a newspaper, calling people up or holding on to one another. Brenda stood by Brandon, comforting her twin.

"She's going to be okay Brandon," informed Brenda. "She just – she just went to labor a little early. I mean remember, Andrea?"

Brandon sniffed and said, "I'm not sure if Kelly told you…"

"Told me what?" added Brenda.

"There – there were some complications in her pregnancy, Bren," muttered Brandon, getting teary-eyed.

"I'm not – I'm not following Brandon," replied Brenda, choking.

"This condition she has is rare," informed Brandon. "She could _die_."

Brenda immediately took everything in. She held her breath and began to cry. She tried to put on a strong façade to stay strong for Brandon.

"Why didn't she tell me this?" she finally said, inhaling between every word.

"Because she didn't want to ruin your wedding preparations," said Brandon.

Brenda breathed deeply and squeezed Brandon harder.

"She's going to make it Brandon," she said once more, the confidence in her voice disappearing. "She's going to – make it. She, she has to."

Brenda began to cry hysterically, crying in her brother's arms.

"The best thing we can do," said Brandon. "…Is to wait for the results."

"I'm scared Brandon," whispered Brenda.

"Me too, Bren," replied Brandon.

* * *

As Brenda sat in Brandon's arms, she looked up to find Dylan walking towards her. Brenda nudged Brandon and right away, Brandon hugged Dylan. They had been waiting for hours and hours. Dylan and Brenda, too, exchanged deep long hugs. _Luke turned away from them._

"How is she?" Dylan asked, breaking away from Brenda. "Valerie told me everything. How is she B?"

Brandon was nearly crying. Brenda supported him. From behind them, Kelly's doctor came towards them, removing his surgeon cap.

"How is she?" asked Donna quickly, standing by Brandon. "Is she fine?"

"How's the baby?" asked Steve.

"Is she okay?" asked Brenda.

"Is the baby healthy?" asked Valerie, squeezing Janet's hand.

Dylan hoisted his hand in the air to silence the questioning.

"Just tell us what happened Doc?" demanded Dylan. "To the baby and Kelly…"

The doctor drew his breath and stared Brandon deeply.

"The baby," said the doctor. "She's perfectly fine. She's healthy and perfect and beautiful. She's in the nursery room Brandon."

Everyone took a breath of relief except for Brandon and Brenda.

"How about Kelly?" snapped Brandon. "How about my wife? How is she doing?"

The doctor's face shut down. He fiddled with his cap and finally answered Brandon.

"She," he breathed. "Brandon she went into a _coma_…"

Everyone kept quiet. Brandon broke down. Everyone behind him kept him up.

"For how long?" asked Brandon.

"She's in a coma Brandon," repeated the doctor. "It's hard to tell how long it would be until she wakes up."

"My poor baby," breathed Jackie, holding on to Erin.

"Can," said Brandon. "Can I see her?"

"She's recovering right now," informed the doctor. "I think she deserves a well rest for now. You are allowed to visit your daughter."

"Thank you doctor," said Brenda, answering for Brandon, who had fallen into a deep coma himself.

"Go see her Brandon," said Jackie. "Go see your daughter Brandon. Hold her in your arms."

"I don't think I can," said Brandon.

"You can Brandon," snapped Jackie. "Kelly would want you to do this. Do it for _her_, Brandon."

Brandon stood up, and stumbled over towards the nursery room. He saw a bunch of babies lined up. He moved through the aisles slowly, searching for his baby girl.

"Hi," said one of the nurses. "I'm Abby. Are one of these babies yours?"

Brandon nodded his head and answered softly, "Yes. Baby girl – her mother's name is Kelly Walsh."

"Right this way Mr. Walsh," said nurse Abby. "She's gorgeous. Came in a few minutes ago."

Brandon slowly followed the petite nurse. He couldn't help but to think about Kelly and how she was doing.

"Here she is," said the nurse, turning around to reveal to Brandon his baby girl. "She's beautiful. Want to hold her?"

Brandon gazed in awe at his baby girl. She was beautiful he thought. The world, at this moment, stopped. He couldn't feel his eyes water up. He reached for his baby girl and held her. He sat down by a nearby rocking chair, keeping his sultry eyes on her.

"Hey there," he breathed, tickling the baby. "Everything's going to be okay – daddy's here."

"I'll leave you two alone," said the nurse, exiting the room.

Brandon kissed his baby girl's forehead and whispered, "I'm here. Daddy's here. I love you so much…"

She warmed his soul and made him cry.

* * *

"Do you want some coffee Bren?" asked Valerie.

"No thanks, I'm fine," Brenda said sternly, her arms folded across her chest.

Valerie turned around and bumped into Dylan. Dylan tried to avoid her eyes and moved away.

"I thought you'd be in London," murmured Dylan to her.

Luke watched close by as Dylan and Brenda conversed. He breathed deeply and walked towards the windows of the building.

"I was," she answered him softly. "But when I heard about what happened to Kelly, I had to be here."

"You always put others before you Bren," said Dylan. "That's why you're such a good person."

Brenda blushed and for some peculiar reason she wanted to stay in his arms.

"Kelly's important to me, Dylan," explained Brenda. "You should know that about now."

"I do," said Dylan.

"I'm scared for her Dylan," wept Brenda, hiding her face in his chest. "I don't know what to say or what to do to make everything else better for Brandon."

Dylan kissed her on her forehead.

"You being here I'm sure has helped Brandon," comforted Dylan. "Trust me, Brenda. You being here is enough."

She smiled at Dylan, knowing that he always had something to say that warmed her heart. She felt comfortable and right in his arms. At the corner of her eye, she saw Luke by the window, brushing his face with his hands. Brenda slowly let go of Dylan and walked over towards him.

"Thanks for being here Dylan," muttered Brenda. "Not just for Bran and for Kel, but for me too."

Dylan breathed through his nose and smiled, "I'm always here for you Brenda. I love you Bren."

Brenda already knew that. The three special words she was meaning to say back was on the tip of her tongue. Instead, she just smiled and walked away.

"Luke," said Brenda. "Are you okay?"

"Brenda," he said, not looking at her. "We have to talk."

"About what?" murmured Brenda, resting her head on his shoulder. "Luke, are you okay?"

As much as it hurt Dylan to see them together, he looked away to save the rest of the hurt he was going to feel later on.

"You know you talk in your sleep," he muttered to Brenda.

"Oh, yeah," answered Brenda. "I'm sorry. Did I do that on the way here?"

"I've been thinking Brenda," murmured Luke. "I've been wrestling with the feeling that _you_ need to stay here in Beverly Hills. You should stay here."

Brenda scoffed and breathed, "What? Why? What happened?"

"On the flight here," began Luke. "Brenda. You talked in your sleep Brenda."

Brenda quickly looked him straight in the eyes.

"Okay," she argued. "I – I – I don't understand…so I mumble a few words in my sleep. I mean, what did I say? Was it really that bad? Did I say I was going to kill you or something?"

Brenda let out a chuckle and tried to look in his eyes for an answer. She could see that he was hurting.

"No," said Luke. "You said I love you."

"Okay," said Brenda, trying to understand what he was trying to get to her. "Normally that's a good thing."

"You said **I love you, Dylan**," added Luke, petrifying Brenda.

Brenda wasn't able to speak; she looked over her shoulders at Dylan. Luke ran out of the hospital. Brenda rapidly followed him.

"Luke!" she called out. "Luke! Don't you think you're overreacting!"

"No, Brenda!" shouted Luke. "I don't!"

"Look," said Brenda. "It was just a dream! Is it so bad that it has to come to this?"

"Saying I love you to someone, especially Dylan," began Luke. "…it's a big deal Brenda. Especially to someone you dated. Someone you **loved**. You know, I love you Brenda."

"I," said Brenda. "You know what! I think you're afraid."

"Yes I'm afraid!" shouted Luke. "I'm afraid to admit that there might be another man in your life and I don't want to believe that. But I think that there is!"

Brenda stood in the breeze, her hair brushing against her face.

"Luke," she pleaded.

"You say Dylan's ancient history," began Luke. "That he's your past. But, I can't help but think that you still have feelings for him, Brenda."

"I love you, Luke," snapped Brenda.

"Do you?" questioned Luke.

"Why are you doing this to me?" yelled Brenda.

"Because I want you to be honest with yourself!" reasoned Luke. "Do you love him!"

Brenda cried, "I don't know! You know, I feel like your trying so hard to push me away and it hurts!"

"If you love me, Brenda," said Luke. "Then marry me. Marry me here, in Beverly Hills. Marry me…marry me now."

Brenda wept harder.

"I – I don't know," she cried.

"You don't know?" said Luke, he was now crying. "I love you Brenda and I am willing to marry you anywhere and anytime. But I need to know if you're committed to me. If you're heart is willing to commit to me. Marry me now, Brenda."

Brenda sighed and whispered, "Luke..."

* * *

HOPEFULLY that was satisfying to all my readers! Hoped you guys liked it and please Review it well! There is season 1! A lot happened but I hope it wasn't too confusing! Review Review!


	14. S2 Let's Remember

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beverly Hills 90210, if it was, this was one of the ways it would've ended.**  
**

**Author's Note**: I spent a while thinking about how to start season 2 off! I've been putting it off because I've been so busy! And I hope you guys also check out my other story West Hills S1! I hope you guys will like these chapters to come! They might be short, some might be long and others average. I wanted to experiment the characters more and what I can do with them!

* * *

"Let's Remember" Drama/Romance. Jason Priestley, Shannen Doherty, Luke Perry. Series **Brandon recalls his special moment with Kelly.  
**

* * *

Soft, smooth and delicate. Brandon lingered his fingers on her hand. The warm light crashed against the curtains as Brandon sat close to Kelly in her hospital room. Depressed, drained, demoralized...but he was he **determined** she would wake up.

He licked his lips smoothly and hovered his body over Kelly.

"Kel," he murmured softly. He couldn't find the strength within his voice. He hadn't spoken in days. The only time he spoke was when the doctor came in the room or when his parents would call. "Kelly - you gotta help me out here..."

Brandon wept.

"Please," he pleaded. He squeezed her hand gently and lovingly placed his lips on them.

**Flashback:**

The bright sun hung above the small courtyard. The familiar trees swung with the brisk wind. The smell of the fresh cut grass sneaked its way into their senses. Chatters of college students arose.

Brandon carefully placed his hands over Kelly's eyes while she giggled joyously. She held on tight to his hands while he led the way.

"Where are you taking me Brandon?" she giggled sweetly. "Are we almost there?"

"We are," he answered her. He stopped moving. "On the count of three, I'm going to drop my hands." Kelly bit her lip. "One...two..._three_!" He slowly drew his hands away from her eyes. She stood on her toes and quickly opened her eyes.

"Brandon," she muttered. She smiled sweetly and leaned against Brandon's chest. Brandon wrapped his arms around her and leaned his chin on her shoulder. He carefully kissed her cheek.

She had seen this place before. She'd kept the image of the same courtyard, same rose bushes, same marble bench, and same buildings when she and Brandon visited Georgetown College together back in college. It was the start of their relationship as young adults. It was the fuel that ignited her love for him. Now back 9 years later and she still remembered how fresh the rose bushes smelt.

"What are we doing here, Brandon?" she asked again.

"You remember this place, right?" he said smoothly. He took her hand and led her to the same marble bench they sat on 9 years ago.

"I have a very vague memory about it, yes," she answered him sweetly. She sat up tall. "This is where, if I recall perfectly, we talked about _Mr. Smith Goes To Washington_." They had been together for almost 3 years now. Brandon was in love with her. He wanted her. He wanted her for the rest of his life.

"It was," he chuckled. "But...this was also where I knew I had to have you. _Forever_." Kelly parted her lips. She stared wide-eyed at Brandon. **He smoothly dropped to the ground on one knee.** He reached deep in his pocket for _something._

"Brandon, what's going on here?" she asked. She was smiling. Her eyes twinkled perfectly against his.

"All I know, Kel," he began. "...Is that I want you in my life, _always._" She smiled from ear to ear. Filled with tears, her eyes were still sparkling. He took out from his pocket a little black velvet box-case. "Marry me, Kel. Marry me...and I promise you a lifetime of adventures you'll never forget. Marry me...and take this journey with me as my best friend, my soul-mate, and my wife." She took in a breath of air.

"**Yes**," she murmured softly, but loud enough for just the two of them to hear. "**I do! I do!**" Her face lit up with joy. She almost leaped off the bench as she proudly took his hand. Brandon reached for her lips as he caressed her face.

"Third times the charm, isn't it?" he laughed. He smoothly placed the ring on her finger.

"You bet," she giggled. She shut her eyes tightly and wrapped her arms around his neck. He lifted her off her feet and twirled her around as they traded caring kisses.

"I love you, Brandon," she whispered.

"I love you, too," he said back sweetly. He kissed her passionately as he hoisted her up in the air.

**End of Flashback**

Kelly lay still on her bed.

"Our baby," breathed Brandon. "She's beautiful, babe. You gotta see her. She's amazing." He wept more. "I just don't know how to do this anymore, Kel." He caressed her face. "I haven't even given her name yet. I -"

"Emily," Kelly muttered. "Emily...name her Emily." Brandon immediately looked up. He wept harder as he saw Kelly move her head. She opened her eyes carefully. Brandon jumped from his seat and pressed his lips on her forehead multiple times.

"God, you scared me," he murmured to her. "I missed you so much."

"Where is she?" asked Kelly tiredly. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine," informed Brandon happily. "She's healthy and beautiful and -" The door slowly opened and in came Donna with a baby lying in her arms. Tommy wrapped his arms around Donna's leg as they strolled in the room.

"Momma!" squealed Tommy. His eyes brightened quickly.

"I'm about to be your second best girl when you meet this precious one here," stated Donna as she carried baby Emily towards Brandon and Kelly. Donna was close to tears. She carefully placed baby Emily into Kelly's arms.

Brandon and Kelly wept happily together. Brandon picked up Tommy off his feet and into his arms.

"Hi there," Kelly whispered to baby Emily. "Hi Emily. I missed you. Remember me? I'm your mom. I missed you so much." Tears rolled down her cheek with every word. She turned to Brandon. "**She's perfect**. She's amazing and stunning and -" She stopped and kissed Emily's forehead. "I love you so much."

**Brandon, Kelly, Tommy hovered over baby Emily as a one happy family**. From behind Donna, came in David, Jackie, Bill and Erin, Jim and Cindy, Brenda, Steve and Janet, Dylan and Valerie and Nat and all their closest friends.

Brandon kissed Kelly on her forehead as they all gathered closer to see baby Emily.


	15. S2 I'm Still In Love With You

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beverly Hills 90210, if it was, this was one of the ways it would've ended.**  
**

**Author's Note**: My favorite chapter, ever!

* * *

"I'm Still In Love With You" Drama/Romance. Jason Priestley, Shannen Doherty, Luke Perry. Series **Brenda makes a life altering decision.  
**

* * *

There was a feeling of relief in her heart and a feeling of peace in her mind as she sat, _alone, _just outside the hospital. She took a deep breath, a breath that soothed her body. She felt the California breeze softly clash against her pale skin. There she was, the beautiful brunette, contemplating about life.

"Brenda," muttered a husky voice. She recognized the voice immediately. It was the same voice she had heard overseas when she phoned him from London. It was the same voice she fell in love with when she moved to Beverly Hills. And it was the same voice that saved her from making the biggest mistake of her life.

Her sultry eyes stared past through the stars and into the universe.

"It took me a while to realize..." she whispered so only he could hear what she was saying.

Dylan took a step closer to Brenda and slowly sat down beside her. He turned to face Brenda, who was still gazing upwards. There was something about her presence that was indescribable to him. Something so addicting to his eyes. "Took you a while to realize what?"

She licked her thin lips and curtly smiled as she turned to face his stunning face.

"...that I have _loved_ you more than I ever thought I could love anybody," breathed Brenda warmly. Dylan's heart skipped a beat. "I'm still in love with you, Dylan."

She leaned in slowly as he kept his eyes on hers'. Dylan always found himself in her warm eyes and always felt safe in her love. Brenda felt his breath collide against hers'. She gently clasped his face with her small hands and pressed her lips passionately against his'. Dylan placed his hand on her face and shut his eyes. Dylan made her feel alive again. Like he somehow repaired her heart.

"I love you, Dylan," she stated once again.

"I've always loved you, Bren," murmured Dylan. "I just always knew that I could never be in love with anyone else unless it was you." Brenda smiled compassionately and kissed him again.

"I needed to hear that," replied Brenda, resting her head on Dylan's shoulder. Dylan interlocked his hand with hers' and kissed the back of her hand.

"Where's Luke?" asked Dylan.

"I couldn't do it," answered Brenda. "I couldn't marry him." She cleared her voice. "He flew back to London to call off the wedding."

"Forgive me, but I'm not sorry to hear that," chuckled Dylan. Brenda smiled, letting out a small laugh. "You're mine, Brenda Walsh. And I want you to be mine forever." Brenda shut her eyes.

Dylan reached deep in his pockets. He reached for something he had been clinging on ever since Brenda's return to Beverly Hills. This mattered much to Dylan, for it was a sign of his love and dedication to this woman that he claimed to love. And Dylan was ready - ready to start this new chapter in his life. "Brenda, I want my forever to be with you...and I want forever to start now."

* * *

Hold on to your seats for the next chapter!


End file.
